HP & die Verschwörung der magischen Kreaturen
by just-exiled
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt im 6. Schuljahr des Trios auf Hogwarts. Voldemort plant etwas wirklich großes, was alles zuvor in den Schatten stellen sollte. Wird Harry und der Orden es wieder schaffen das Vorhaben Voldemorts zu vereiteln? [finished]
1. Mal wieder in Surrey

**_Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, everyone else is mine._**  
  
Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, also erwartet besser nicht so viel!  
  
... Viel Spass  
  
Harry Potter und die Verschwörung der magischen Kreaturen

Kap. 1 – Mal wieder in Surrey

Harry war jetzt seit 3 Tagen zurück im Ligusterweg in Little Whinging, er langweilte sich mehr denn je, da die Dursleys die Warnung Moodys wirklich wörtlich genommen haben.

Sie kümmerten sich rein gar nicht mehr um ihn und was er tat. Alles was sie taten war, sie riefen im zum Essen.

An einem Freitag entschied Harry sich dazu einkaufen zu gehen, damit er die langweiligen Ferien mit ein paar neuen Sachen überbrücken könnte.

Er ging gegen Nachmittag aus dem Haus und fuhr mit dem Bus nach York, der nächstgelegenen Stadt an Little Whinging.

„Ich sollte mich ein wenig über Musik informieren", dachte sich Harry als er vor einem Plattenshop stand. Er ging hinein, und nahm sich vor, sich einen Discman, sowie ein paar CDs zu kaufen. Ein Problem war aber noch, er hatte keine Ahnung von Musik, sowie von den ganzen Musiktypen. Deswegen hörte er ein paar CDs im Laden Probe.

Letztendlich entschied er sich für 4 Alben.

Danach schlenderte er noch durch diverse Kleidungsläden um sich mit ein paar etwas „moderneren"Klamotten zu versorgen, damit er nicht immer die alten Sachen von Dudley tragen müsse.

Gegen 20:00 Uhr fuhr er zurück. Er hatte sich einen kleinen Plan gemacht, besser über den Berg Hausaufgaben zu kommen. Er würde beim Lernen Musik hören. Hermine sagte, dass sie sich bei Musik besser konzentrieren könnte.

Und wirklich, seine Hausaufgaben fielen ihm so leicht wie nie, nach nur zwei Tagen, war er mit allem Fertig. Über den Tod Sirius' war er hinweg, doch als er an ihn dachte, fing er den Gedanken auf, seine Schwächen aus zu merzen.

Er schrieb an „Flourish & Bott's"und bestellte Bücher über dunkle Magie und Flüche, sowie Okklumentik, Legilimentik, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlung.

Er lernte ununterbrochen, bald war er durch die VgddK Bücher für Schuljahr 6 und 7 durch und beherrschte alle Abwehr und Angriffszauber, die dort geschildert wurden.

Des Weiteren beherrschte er die vollkommene Okklumentik, sowie mittelmäßige Legilimentik.

Er lernte viel über die unverzeihlichen Flüche und da er den Imperius-Fluch schon abschütteln konnte, konzentrierte er sich auf die Abwehr des Cruciatus, weil er wusste, dass es keine Abwehr gegen den Avada Kedavra gab.

Im Buch über dunkle Magie stand, dass man die Wirkung des Cruciatus nur dann löschen kann, wenn man vollkommen in der Lage ist, den Schmerz zu vergessen, ihn nicht zu fühlen.

Er war eigentlich ziemlich stolz auf sich, weil er das alles alleine geschafft hatte. Nicht einmal die Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben fielen ihm schwer.

Schon in der dritten Ferienwoche war er mit allem Fertig und langweilte sich wieder musikhörend im seinem Zimmer, als im eine Idee kam. Er wollte eine Geburtstags Party machen, unzwar am Grimmauld Platz. Das Haus war sein geerbtes Eigentum von Sirius.

Er setzte 3 Briefe auf, je einen an Ron und Hermine, sowie wie einen an Professor Dumbledore.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Wie geht es dir? Meine Ferien sind ganz Okay. Die Durleys lassen mich größtenteils in Ruhe, weil sie Schiss vor Moody haben. Deswegen habe ich aus lauter langeweile alle Bücher über VgddK für die nächsten zwei Jahre durchgelesen, und ich beherrsche bereits alle Flüche daraus._

_Ich kann auch Okklumentik perfekt und ein bisschen Legilimentik. Für Verwandlung habe ich auch vorgearbeitet. Und ich habe mich über die unverzeihlichen informiert._

_Aber das sind nur die sekundären Gründe für diesen Brief._

_Ich dachte, ich mache dieses Jahr eine Geburtstagfeier am Grimmauld Platz, da mir dieses Haus ja jetzt, nach Sirius' Tod, gehört. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du kommen würdest. Ich schreibe dir bald noch die genauen Daten, wenn du kommen willst. Aber erst muss ich Dumbledore um Erlaubnis fragen._

_In Liebe, Harry_

An Ron schrieb er den Standardkram und Dumbledore fragte er nur um Erlaubnis.

Danach legte er sich ins Bett und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Er erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch ein klopfen an seinem Fenster.

Dort standen drei Eulen auf dem Fensterbrett.

Rons Pigwidgeon, seine Hedwig mit Hermines Antwort und ein großer majestätischer Steinkauz, mit blitzenden blauen Augen.

Zuerst öffnete er Rons Brief und lies den hibbeligen Pig wieder zurück in die Freiheit.

Danach öffnete er Dumbledores Brief.

Zu seiner Freude, erlaubte Dumbledore ihm die Feier, wenngleich Lupin und Moody als Aufseher dabei seien müssten.

Hermine schrieb ihm, dass sie sich sehr freue, und sie natürlich kommen würde.

Harry nahm sich für die verbleibende Zeit vor, etwas für seine Figur zu tun. Er war zwar nicht dürr und schwach wegen dem Quidditch, aber er wollte ein bisschen Muskeln aufbauen um eine gute Figur bei seinem Wiedersehen mit seinen Freunden zu machen. Er war gerade dabei, drüber nach zu denken, wie er sich in Form bringen sollte, als im die Antwort schön verziert serviert wurde. Unzwar von seinem Onkel.

„Junge, wir, dass heißt deine Tante, Dudley und Ich fahren für zwei Wochen nach Schottland in den Urlaub. Und glaub mir, wir werden erfahren wenn du Blödsinn anstellst."

„Viel Spa", antwortete Harry strahlend.

Schon am nächsten Morgen waren sie weg, bevor Harry auf stand. Er ging direkt vor dem Frühstück hinunter in den Keller um mit Dudleys Trainingsgeräten zu trainieren, die er für sein Boxen braucht.

Nach einwenig Arm, Oberkörper und Bauchtraining ging er Frühstücken.

Danach machte er einen langen Dauerlauf um die Blocks.

Als er wieder zuhause an kam, ging er duschen und widmete sich wieder vollkommen seinem magischen Training.

Dieses wiederholte er jeden Tag, der drei Wochen, die noch bis zu seinem Geburtstag ausstanden. Er hatte von Dumbledore einen Portschlüssel bekommen, der sich an seinem Geburtstag aktivieren sollte und ihm direkt zum Grimmauld Place bringen sollte.


	2. Die Feier

Kap. 2 – die Feier

Harry stand an seinem Geburtstag sehr früh auf, frühstückte und reiste dann mit einem Portschlüssel zum Grimmauld Place.

Da er eine gute Figur an seinem Geburtstag machen wollte, zog er sich ein kariertes blaues Hemd an, dazu eine Jeansbaggy. An seinen Haaren hatte er sich kurz versucht, aber es dann trotzdem sein lassen. Gerade setzte er den ersten Schritt im Haus, als es plötzlich „Plopp"machte und Dobby vor ihm stand.

„Was machst du denn hier Dobby?", fragte Harry.

„Dobby wird immer hier sein, wenn Master ehhh Harry hier ist. Denn Harry hat Dobby die Freiheit geschenkt!", quikte der kleine Elf zurück.

„Wenn das so ist.", antwortete er in Gedanken versuchen, „... dann könntest du uns ja ein schönes Mahl für meine Geburtstagsfeier heute Abend anrichten oder?", schlug Harry schließlich vor.

„Ja! Dobby macht alles was Harry wünscht. Er muss Dobby nur sagen, was alles dabei sein soll."

„Kürbissaft und Butterbier als Getränke. Das Essen entscheidest du, Hauptsache es schmeckt gut", gab Harry lächelnd zurück.

„Einverstanden Sir... Harry, das Essen kommt sofort dann, wenn sie mit der Glocke im Esszimmer läuten.", quikte Dobby vor lauter Aufregung.

„Okay, danke Dobby.", bedankte sich Harry und kurz darauf verschwand Dobby auch schon.

Harry entschied sich ein wenig durch Haus zu streunen, immerhin waren noch Stunden Wartezeit bis die anderen eintreffen würden. Er besichtigte gerade den gesicherten Raum von Remus, den er an Vollmonden benutzt, als er von oben ein Geräusch von Türen hörte.

„Dobby wahrscheinlich", dachte Harry während er nach oben zurückging.

Am Kopf der Treppe stand Dumbledore, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie so oft.

„Guten Morgen Harry, ich wollte noch vorbei kommen und dir gratulieren, weil ich heute Abend ja leider nicht dabei sein kann.", grüßte Dumbledore.

„Guten Morgen Dumbledore, ich hatte nicht wirklich mit ihnen gerechnet.", sagte Harry immer noch verwundert.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 16., Harry!", sagte Dumbledore und reichte Harry dabei die Hand.

„Danke Professor.", gab Harry etwas schüchtern zurück, denn immerhin wurde ihm noch nie direkt zum Geburtstag gratuliert.

„Hier ist mein Geschenk für dich.", sagte Dumbledore und mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand, tauchte ein Gutschein für Quality Quidditch Supplies über 75 Galleonen auf.

„Danke Professor, das ist großartig!", dankte Harry strahlend.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles Harry, wenn du willst reisen wir beide zur Winkelgasse, und du kannst dort dein Gutschein einlösen, und dir vielleicht schon deine Schulsachen kaufen.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Das wäre perfekt, ich wollte sowieso in die Winkelgasse um mir ein paar neue Umhänge zu kaufen, weil mir meine alten etwas eng geworden sind.", sagte Harry jetzt noch glücklicher.

„Das freut mich Harry, bei drei berührst du den Portschlüssel, okay?", fragte Dumbledore und zog dabei ein alt aussehendes Amulett aus der Tasche seines Nachtblauen Umhangs.

„1... 2... 3...", und beide waren verschwunden. Es war wie immer, Harry spürte ein Ziehen im Bauchnabelbereich und kurz darauf hatten sie auch schon wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, nämlich standen sie vor der Mauer zur Winkelgasse im Hinterhof des „Tropfenden Kessel".

Dumbledore berührte die richtigen Steine in der richtigen Reihenfolge und die Mauer, die den Weg zur Winkelgasse versperrte, flog auf.

„Nun Harry, wo möchtest du zuerst hingehen? Also nachdem wir bei Gringotts waren.", fragte Dumbledore als sie gerade die Mauer passierten.

„Ich wollte eigentlich zuerst meine ganzen Schulsachen einkaufen, danach mal sehen was Quality Quidditch Supplies neues zu verkaufen hat.", antwortete Harry während sie gerade durchs Portal der Zaubererbank Gringotts gingen. Harry packte seinen Geldbeutel bis oben hin voll, weil vielleicht hatte QQS etwas neues im Angebot, Harry dachte da an etwas bestimmtest.

Er schob den Gedanken erstmal zurück und ging mit Dumbledore erst zur Buchhandlung „Flourish & Bott's", um die restlichen Bücher zu kaufen, die Harry noch nicht in den Ferien durchgearbeitet hatte.

Danach kaufte sich Harry 3 neue Schulumhänge, sowie eine neue Festrobe.

Nachdem sie Federkiele, Tinte und Pergamentrollen gekauft hatten, schlenderten sie zu QQS.

Harrys Gedanken bestätigten sich, es wurde an diesem Tag das Nachfolgemodell zu seinem Feuerblitz vorgestellt.

Der Feuersturm.

In 6,5 sek. auf 290 km/h, mit einer Endgeschwindigkeit von 320 km/h, insgesamt für 650 Galleonen.

Heute ist mein Geburtstag, den kann ich mir genehmigen, dachte Harry als er den Besen musterte.

Er hatte einen dunkelbraunen Stiel in dem auf der Seite aufzüngelnde Flammen eingearbeitet waren, das Besenende bestand aus gebundenen dünnen Stechpalmenzweigen, die rötlich glommen.

Sie gingen in den Laden rein und Harry fiel ein, dass seine alten Sucherhandschuhe schon ziemlich mitgenommen und angerissen waren. Also kaufte er sich zu seinem neuen Rennbesen noch Sucherhandschuhe aus Drachenhaut für 75 Galleonen, die er komplett mit dem Gutschein bezahlte.

Voll bepackt mit Büchern, Federn, Tinte, Besen und Handschuhen machten sich Harry und Dumbledore wieder auf zum Hinterhof des „Tropfenden Kessels", von dort aus reisten sie per Portschlüssel zurück zum Grimmauld Platz, es war immerhin schon 17:00 Uhr am Nachmittag.

Harry stellte seine Sachen in der Eingangshalle ab und verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore, der etwas wichtiges noch zu tun hatte.

Dann ging er ins Esszimmer um sich in der Küche etwas zu trinken zu holen. Denn das ganze Einkaufen und der Tag in der Winkelgasse hatte ihn doch durstig und hungrig gemacht.

Gerade als er die Tür öffnete gab's einen lauten Knall und Musik ertönte und wurde er in eine halsbrecherische Umarmung bezogen. Er sah nur die braunen Locken und wusste, dass es Hermine war die ihn umarmte.

Als sie sich von ihm löste und ihn kurz musterte sagte sie, „Schön die wieder zu sehen, Harry. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Geburtstag!". Danach gratulierten ihm Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, gefolgt von Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville und Luna. Als letztes gratulierte ihm Remus Lupin.

Nachdem Harry alle Geschenke ausgepackt hatte, setzte er sich zusammen mit Ron, Ginny und Hermine in eine etwas stillere Ecke um ein wenig zu erzählen, was sie über die Ferien so erlebt hatten.

„In Rumänien war's voll fett, wir haben die übelsten Drachen gesehen, die waren so groß wie Häuser", fing Ron an.

„Als wir vor den Drachen standen, fandest du es aber nicht so gut, Ron", ärgerte Ginny ihn. Ron lief Rot an und alle lachten.

„Ich war mit meinen Eltern in Spanien, am Meer, weil wir dort ein Ferienhaus besitzen.", sagte Hermine.

„Ich würde auch mal gerne meine Ferien am Meer verbringen, aber dazu wird es wohl nie kommen", sagte Harry bedrückt in die Runde.

„Ach Harry, mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, du wirst eines Tages nicht mehr bei den Dursleys wohnen, und dann kannst du hinfahren wo du willst", versuchte Hermine seine Stimmung wieder zu heben, was ihr auch gelang.

„Na ja, ich habe die Ferien über eigentlich nur Hausaufgaben gemacht und gelernt. Ich kann Okklumentik sowie Legilimentik. Ich habe die Schulbücher für VgddK für die Klassen 6 und 7 durch und mich auch schon mit dem Verwandlungskram für dieses Jahr beschäftigt.", verkündete Harry, den geschockten beiden Weasleys.

„Waaas? Was ist denn mit dir passiert, hat Hermine dich verzaubert?", fragte Ron mit völligem Unglauben auf dem Gesicht und handelte sich damit auch noch einen giftigen Blick von Hermine ein. Auch Ginny sah nicht minder überrascht aus.

„Nein, das hat sich nicht", erwiderte Harry lächelnd an Hermine gewandt.

„Die Dursleys haben Moodys Warnung beim Wort genommen und kaum noch mit mir gesprochen. Ich hatte keine große Abwechslung und deswegen bin ich eines Tages nach York gefahren und hab' mir neue Klamotten sowie Musik gekauft.", erzählte Harry.

„Dann habe ich mit Musik gelernt, ich wollte es mal ausprobieren, weil Hermine meinte, dass es mit Musik wirklich besser geht. Und ich muss sagen, dass sie wirklich Recht damit hatte.", redete Harry.

„Boa, muss ich auchma probieren!", sagte Ron, der sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ich hab gehört du warst heute mit Dumbledore in der Winkelgasse. Was hast du dort gemacht?", wechselte Ginny das Thema.

„Jaah, das würde mich auch mal interessieren, erzähl!", mischte Ron sich wieder ein.

„Ich hab mir nur mein eigenes Geburtstaggeschenk gekauft, sowie alle neuen Schulsachen."

„Aha, was hast du dir denn gekauft, Harry", fragte Ron.

„Ich habe mir bei QQS neue Sucherhandschuhe und den Nachfolger vom Feuerblitz, den Feuersturm.", erzählte Harry während er beobachtete wie sich Rons Kinn in Richtung Boden bewegte.

„Alter krass, den Feuersturm! Was machst du jetzt eigentlich mit deinem Feuerblitz?"

„Hmm, darüber habe ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht, aber du kannst ihn geschenkt haben".

„WOW, danke Harry du bist der beste Freund den man sich nur wünschen kann! Dass muss ich den anderen erzählen", antwortete ein völlig aufgeregter Ron. Dann umarmte er Harry noch schnell und rauschte zu Dean, Neville und Seamus ab.

Die drei erzählten noch ein bisschen bis Ginny sich in Richtung Luna aus dem Staub machte.

Dann saßen Harry und Hermine alleine in der abgelegenen Ecke.

„Hast du das ganze wirklich nur wegen der Musik geschafft?", fragte Hermine nun noch mal.

„Ja wirklich, alles wegen deinem Tipp", antwortete Harry wieder.

„Du bist einfach unglaublich Harry. Sogar so bewanderte und mächtige Zauberer wie Dumbledore zum Beispiel brauchten fast ein Jahr um die Okklumentik zu lernen. Und du machst es in drei Wochen.", sagte sie mit einem träumerischen Gesicht.

„Die haben bestimmt keine Musik beim Lernen gehört!", sagte Harry aus Spaß.

„Hermine, lass uns doch wieder rüber zu den anderen gehen, okay?", fragte Harry nach einem Augenblick voller Stille.

„Nein, ich bleibe lieber hier im ruhigen, aber du kannst gerne gehen.", sagte Hermine darauf.

„Nein, ich lasse dich nicht alleine sitzen, wenn du hier bleiben willst, will ich das auch.", sagte Harry in Hermines Augen blickend.

„Ach Harry, ich will dir nicht deinen Geburtstag vermiesen, du brauchst nicht nur hier bei mir bleiben, damit ich nicht alleine bin.", versuchte Hermine.

„Nein, das ist es nicht, ich bin gerne bei dir und meinen Freunden.", sagte Harry.

„Ich war so lange bei den Dursleys, so weit von euch entfernt und ich will einfach nur wieder bei Leuten sein, die so sind wie ich. Ihr seid die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben.", sagte Harry und umarmte Hermine.

„Du bist so gut Harry, ich würde dir gerne ein Teil der Last abnehmen. Vor allem jetzt, da Sirius jetzt auch noch gest..., entschuldigung.", sagte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Nein du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich weiß das Sirius gestorben ist. Aber nur auf Grund meiner schlechten Okklumentik. Ich habe das alles gelernt damit so was nie wieder passiert. Ich will dich, Ron oder andere Freunde nicht auch noch verlieren. Dann wüsste ich nämlich nicht mehr, ob es noch einen Sinn zu leben für mich gäbe."

„O-Okay, Harry. Wir können ja jetzt wieder zu den anderen gehen, bevor wir voll in diese Stimmung hier absacken. Heute ist dein Geburtstag und du sollst Spaß haben und dich wohl fühlen.", schlug Hermine vor und stand auf.

„Okay, wenn du das willst", sagte Harry und folgte ihr.

Jetzt sah er zum ersten Mal wie schön sie war. Ihre rehbraunes Haar glänzte im schwachen Licht des Raumes. Sie hatte über die Ferien wirklich perfekte frauliche Rundungen bekommen. Er mochte alles an ihr. Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen. Ihre 5-6 Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Und das Blitzen in ihren Augen, wenn sie eine Frage im Unterricht richtig beantwortet hatte, oder wenn ihr eine gute Idee kam.

HARRY! Das ist Hermine, deine Beste Freundin., ertappte er sich selber als er sie auf dem Weg zu den anderen Ununterbrochen anstarrte.

Wie Harry mit dem ganzen Druck, der auf ihm liegt so einfach umgeht. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm irgendwie helfen. Er ist immer so nett und liebenswürdig, ich liebe seine smaragdgrünen Augen so. Vor allem dann, wenn er über irgendwas erzählt, was ihm Spaß macht. Wie z.B. das Fliegen. Das sieht man immer so tief in seinen Augen eine Art glitzern.

Er setzte sich neben Hermine an den Tisch und bat alle sich zu setzen. Dann läutete er die Glocke und ein herrliches Festmahl wurde auf den Tellern präsentiert, was alle nur staunen ließ.

Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, er hob sich Remus Lupin und schlug mit dem Löffel leicht gegen sein Glas, das heißen sollte, dass alle ihm zuhören sollten.

„Ein Geschenk für dich Harry, habe ich noch.", verkündete er und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen als er Harrys verwundertes Gesicht sah.

„Harry, du darfst den Rest dieser und die nächsten Ferien hier verbringen!", endete er.

In diesem Moment sah Hermine in Harrys Augen.

Da! Da war es wieder, dieses Blitzen vor Freude in seinen Augen.

„Wow danke Remus, das ist echt das Beste Geschenk, was ich seit je her bekommen habe."

„Dann werden meine Ferien vielleicht doch noch schön!", sprudelte es aus ihm raus. Während sich sein Lächeln in ein Strahlen verwandelte.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles, Harry. Ginny, Ron und Hermine werden auch hier bleiben. Leider können Ron und Ginny nur noch eine Woche bleiben. Da dann ihre Eltern aus dem Urlaub zurück kommen mitsamt Bill und Charlie. Aber Hermine kann, wenn sie will, die ganzen Ferien hier zusammen mit dir verbringen.

„Was wenn sie sie will?", warf Hermine laut ein. „Natürlich will ich!", rief sie.

„Für eure Verpflegung steht euch der freie Hauself Dobby zur Verfügung. Er wird euch helfen so gut er kann.", führte Lupin wieder aus.

Dann machte es „Plopp"und Dobby stand im Raum.

„Es ist eine große Ehre für Dobby Mast... ähh Harry und Miss Granger zu dienen!", quikte Dobby vergnügt in die Runde und verschwand sofort wieder mit einem weiteren „Plopp".

Der Rest des Abends verflog für Harry wie in einem Traum. Er meinte es wäre der schönste Tag seines Lebens.

Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich die Leute und bald waren Dobby, Ginny, Ron, Harry und Hermine alleine.

Sie gingen in das riesengroße Schlafzimmer, was einst Sirius' Eltern gehörte und setzten sich alle auf ein Bett mit einer Flasche Butterbier und erzählten über vergangene Schuljahre und redeten über das Kommende.

In dem Raum verteilt, standen vier große Betten. Sie zogen sich getrennt um aber schliefen dann alle in einem Zimmer. Sie hielten es für schwachsinnig und altmodisch, dass Jungen und Mädchen in getrennten Zimmern schlafen sollten.


	3. Ganz besondere Ferien

Kap. 3 – Mal andere Ferien

Harry erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Ron und Ginny schliefen noch, nur Hermine war schon wach und würde wahrscheinlich schon eifrig über ihren Büchern sitzen und lernen. Er ging ins Bad und nachdem er geduscht hatte, ging er nach unten, durch die Eingangshalle, ins Wohnzimmer. Alle ihre Koffer mitsamt ihrer Schulsachen standen in der Eingangshalle. Harry hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wie sie ihren Weg zum Grimmauld Platz gefunden hatten.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam sah er Hermine über ihre Bücher gebückt auf der Couch sitzen. Sie hörte das Harry rein kam und sah auf.

„Guten Morgen Harry, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie.

„Guten Morgen. Ja, so gut wie lange nicht mehr.", antwortete er und setzte sich an den prall gedeckten Tisch um etwas zu frühstücken.

Als er fertig gefrühstückt hatte, gesellte er sich zu Hermine und lernte ein wenig mit ihr.

Nach und nach trudelten auch Ron und Ginny ein. Nachdem nun endlich jeder gefrühstückt hatte, halfen Harry und Hermine den Weasleys bei ihren Hausaufgaben.

Gegen Mittag waren sie fertig. Sie aßen und setzten sich dann wieder zusammen um zu planen, was sie heute unternehmen wollten. Hermine, Ron und Ginny wollten in die Winkelgasse um auch schon mal ihre neuen Schulsachen zu kaufen und so gab Harry sich geschlagen und stimmte zu, wieder mit in die Winkelgasse zu fahren.

Sie zogen sich an und trafen sich dann in der Eingangshalle um mit dem „Fahrenden Ritter"zum „Tropfenden Kessel"zu gelangen.

Die Fahrt war wie immer alles andere als ruhig. Nachdem sie etliche Male an den Scheiben geklebt hatten, kamen sie wie durch ein Wunder unverletzt am „Tropfenden Kessel"an und gingen durch den Hinterhof in die Winkelgasse.

Harry streunte mit Ron durch die Gasse und als Ron alles hatten, aber Hermine und Ginny sich noch in einem Kleidungsladen umsehen wollten, was für gewöhnlich sich nur um Stunden handeln konnte, beschlossen Ron und Harry sich bei „Fortescue's Eissalon"hin zu setzen und ein Eis zu essen.

Circa eine Stunde später trafen sie sich wieder mit Ginny und Hermine an der Mauer zum Zaubererwirtshaus.

Da es schon Abend war, war der „Fahrende Ritter"mit Betten ausgestattet, was die die Vier begrüßten.

Nach einer etwas ruhigeren Fahrt kamen sie wieder vollends heil am Grimmauld Platz an. Sie zogen sich etwas gemütlichere Sachen an und aßen zusammen zu Abend.

Der Tag endete für Harry in einer vernichtenden Niederlage im Zauberschach gegen Ron. Während Hermine und Ginny sich über Gott und die Welt unterhielten.

Gegen 23:00 Uhr gingen sie dann alle zu Bett und schliefen wegen des doch anstrengenden Tages recht schnell ein.

Die restlichen Tage der Woche vergingen für Harry wie im Fluge. Und schon war die Zeit gekommen, sich von Ron und Ginny bis zum 1. September zu verabschieden.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Harry zu Hermine um sie zu fragen was sie für Heute Abend geplant hatte.

„Hör mal Hermine, hast du dir für Heute Abend schon was Spezielles ausgedacht?", fragte er.

„Hm, ich dachte wir könnten auf eine Muggelfete hier in der Nähe gehen. Wir hätten es auch schon früher machen können, aber ich war mir mit Ginny und Ron nicht so sicher, wie sich in Gegenwart vieler Muggel verhalten würden.", antwortete sie.

„Okay, keine schlechte Idee. Dann sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du hier fertig bist. Ich gehe solange noch auf den Dachboden um meinen Besen mal ein Wenig zu testen."Dann ging er mit seinem neuen Besen nach oben und drehte ein Paar Runden auf dem großen Dachboden.

Nach einer halben Stunde ging er Duschen und zog sich schon mal fertig für den Abend an. Danach setzte er sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer und wartete bis sie sich endlich fertig gemacht hatte.

„Warum brauchen die Mädchen immer so elendig lange für so was?", dachte sich Harry.

Nach fünf unendlich langen Minuten voller Langeweile kam sie dann auch endlich.

Harry hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Sie war vollkommen in „moderner" Muggelkleidung gekleidet, er wusste gar nicht, dass sie solche Klamotten überhaupt besaß.

„Wen willst du denn beeindrucken?", fragte Harry als sie gerade zur Tür hinaus gingen.

„Wieso? Gefällt dir meine Kleidung?", erwiderte sie.

„Ja, du siehst wunderbar aus. Muss ich jetzt Angst davor haben, dass dich irgendjemand an macht?", neckte er.

„Wieso? Hast du was dagegen? Nein im Ernst, ich will mir nicht irgendeine Beziehung angeln. Ich will einfach nur gut aussehen.", sagte sie.

„Das siehst du auch ohne diese Klamotten. Aber mit ihnen noch besser.", sagte Harry.

„Das sagst du nur so...", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Nein wirklich, ich finde dich schön so wie du bist. Und außerdem muss man ja nicht nur äußerlich schön sein. Ich würde zum Beispiel nie eine Beziehung nur wegen des Äußeren anfangen.", sagte Harry.

„Ach ja? Und was war das mit Cho im letzten Jahr?"

„Ach... das war nur so eine kleine Schwärmerei. Ich lerne ja aus meinen Fehlern. Aber wo wir gerade beim Thema sind. Wie sieht's eigentlich mit Krum aus?"

„Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen, Viktor ist nur ein Freund. Er hatte mich gefragt ob ich ihn die Ferien besuchen wollte. Aber das geht wohl jetzt nicht mehr, weil ich ja hier bei dir bleibe und von Fragen gelöchert werden muss.", antwortete sie gespielt genervt.

„Es hat dich ja keiner dazu gezwungen!", antwortete Harry und spielte mit.

Sie redeten noch ein bisschen und bald kamen sie auch schon bei der Fete an. Es war eine Scheunenfete, sie holten sich was zu trinken und setzten sich erstmal.

„Was meinst du Harry, sollen wir gleich ein bisschen Tanzen?", fragte Hermine.

„Tanzen? Ich bin ein miserabler Tänzer, das weißt du doch.", antwortete er geschockt auf diese Frage.

„Trau dich, du brauchst gar nicht viel zu machen. Ich führe und beim nächsten ruhigen Lied tanzen wir dann ok?"

„Hm... wenn du unbedingt willst.", gab Harry sich geschlagen.

Kurz darauf ertönte ein ruhigeres Lied und Hermine schleifte Harry auf die Tanzfläche. Harry machte einfach das was Hermine sagte, und es klappte tatsächlich. Aber trotzdem war er froh als das Lied endete. Hermine hingegen schien ein bisschen enttäuscht.

Sie setzten sich wieder und redeten über dies und jenes. Kurze Zeit später kamen zwei Typen zu ihrem Tisch.

„Hey Ihr, seid ihr neu hier? Ich habe euch noch nie hier gesehen.", sagte der eine, größere.

„Jo, wir sind zum ersten Mal hier.", antwortete Harry.

„Aha, dann kann ich mir ja bestimmt mal deine kleine Freundin hier ausleihen, oder?", fragte er.

„Nur, wenn sie das auch will.", antwortete Harry kühl.

„Okay, trab an Kleine!", sagte er an Hermine gewandt.

„Nein Danke, kein Bedarf.", antwortete Hermine genervt.

„Jetzt mach, dass du her kommst, oder ich werd sauer.", rief er.

„Du hast gehört was sie gesagt hat. Und jetzt verzieh dich.", mischte sich Harry wieder ein.

„Du hältst dich daraus, Brillenschlange!", maulte er Harry an.

„Jetzt verzieh dich endlich oder ich muss nachhelfen", sagte Harry aufgebracht.

„Ach, lass diese Idioten doch in Ruhe. Lass uns gehen.", sagte Hermine zu Harry und schleifte ihn an der Hand nach draußen.

Die beiden folgten ihnen und stellten sich vor der Halle in ihren Weg.

„Niemand lässt mich einfach links liegen. Ich glaube ich muss dir mal Manieren beibringen", rief der Typ.

„Ich sag's zum letzten Mal. Entweder ihr verpisst euch jetzt und nervt andere oder ich muss nachhelfen!", sagte Harry bebend.

„Ach ja? Das will ich sehen.", brüllte er und holte zum Schlag aus.

Harrys Krafttraining hatte sich bezahlt gemacht. Er hielt ihn einfach am Arm fest und schubste ihn zurück.

Der Typ stolperte über den Fuß seines Kumpels und landete in einer Pfütze.

Hermine und Harry ließen die Beiden wieder stehen und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Es stimmt wirklich was Lupin gesagt hat. Ich ziehe genau wie mein Vater den Ärger förmlich an.", sagte Harry immer noch sauer.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, der Typ hat dich doch angemacht. Und du hast ihn außerdem nur geschubst. Was kannst du denn dafür das der Arsch in einer Pfütze landet.", antwortete Hermine.

„Ja, eigentlich hast du Recht.", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Komm, lass uns jetzt gehen. Es ist schon spät.", damit machten sie sich auf.

Auf dem Weg unterhielten sie sich noch ein bisschen, bis sie am Grimmauld Platz ankamen.

Harry und Hermine zogen sich um und legten sich ins Bett und schauten dabei noch ein bisschen Fernsehen.

Sie sahen einen Horrorfilm an, Harry fand ihn spannend und amüsant, aber Hermine war nicht so begeistert davon und versteckte sich oft unter ihrer Bettdecke.

Als der Film endete sagte Harry: „Der Film war ja mal echt spannend am Ende."

„Für mich ein bisschen zu spannend, so etwas muss ich nicht jeden Tag haben.", antwortete sie mit leiser Stimme.

Kurz darauf schliefen sie auch schon beide ein.

Harry wachte aufgrund eines Geräusches in der Nacht auf. Er spähte hinüber zu Hermine.

Sie lag zitternd und wimmernd in ihrem Bett. Und redete irgendwelche wirren Sachen im Schlaf.

Harry stand auf und lief hinüber zu ihr. Er setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante und weckte sie sanft.

„Hattest du einen Alptraum?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich hätte den Film nicht ansehen dürfen. Ich habe immer Alpträume nach solchen Filmen.", antwortete sie aufgelöst.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Wir hätten auch etwas anderes gucken können.", fragte Harry.

„Du wolltest ihn doch so gerne sehen und ich wollte dir den Spaß nicht vermiesen.", murmelte sie.

„Ach Quatsch, mir kann nichts den Spaß vermiesen. Ich hatte den schönsten Geburtstag meines Lebens. Ich verbringe diese Ferien mit meiner Besten Freundin. Mir kann überhaupt nichts den Spaß vermiesen.", antwortete Harry sanft.

„Aber jetzt versuch weiter zu schlafen. Du siehst müde aus.", führte Harry weiter.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen und zu seinem Bett zurückgehen, als Hermine ihm am Handgelenk festhielt.

„Bleib bitte bei mir", flüsterte sie und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, damit genug Platz für Harry war.

„Ich ehh... okay.", stotterte Harry und legte sich zu Hermine ins Bett und deckte sich zu.

Sie kuschelte sich nah an ihn ran. Und bald hörte Harry sie gleichmäßig atmen, dass wohl hieße, dass sie schlief.

Kurz darauf schlief auch er ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte lag Hermine noch schlafend neben ihm. Das war komisch, denn sie war für gewöhnlich immer viel früher auf als er. Sie war wahrscheinlich wirklich fertig gewesen.

Er blieb für eine Weile reglos liegen, weil er Hermines Schlaf nicht stören wollte. Bald spürte er wie Hermine sich bewegte, wie sie aufwachte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah wie Hermine ihn von der Seite anblickte.

„Guten Morgen Hermine. Geht's dir wieder besser?", fragte er.

„Jaah... ich weiß gar nicht was mit mir los war. Du konntest wegen mir bestimmt nicht gut schlafen oder?", fragte sie.

„Ach doch, ich habe gut geschlafen.", antwortete er und richtete sich auf.

„Dann war's ja gar nicht so schlimm", murmelte Hermine.

Harry stand auf und ging ins Bad. Während Hermine ihm hinterher starrte.

„Oh mein Gott, er hat ja nur in Boxershorts geschlafen. Aber er sieht wirklich gut aus, sein Training in den Ferien scheint sich ausgezahlt zu haben.", dachte sie während er im Bad verschwand.

Danach stand auch sie auf und ging ins andere Badezimmer duschen und sich anziehen.

Die restlichen Tage bis zum 1. September vergingen wie im Zeitraffer. Entweder lernten sie zusammen, redeten über irgendwelche Dinge oder streunten durch die Straßen von London. Lupin schaute auch alle Paar Tage mal vorbei um zu sehen, ob alles Okay sei.

Als er am Ersten September aufwachte und sich anzog, dachte er über die Zeit gemeinsam mit Hermine nach.

Sie waren sich wirklich viel näher gekommen. Er schlief noch ein Paar Nächte in ihrem Bett, weil der Alptraum ein Paar mal wiederkehrte. Irgendwie war er traurig darüber, dass die Ferien nun zu Ende waren. Er ging fertig angezogen nach unten. Und sah Hermine auch fertig auf dem Sofa sitzen. Sie warteten nun nur noch auf Moody und Lupin, die sie zum Bahnhof Kings Cross begleiten sollten.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie auch schon. Und als Harry aus der Tür ans Tageslicht trat fragte er sich: „Ob ich so schöne Ferien auch nächstes Jahr haben werde?"

So das war nun das dritte Kapitel, ich fand's selber nicht so toll. Ich hoffe das die nächsten Kapitel wieder besser kommen. Aber vielleicht lag's ja auch daran, dass ich heute drei Stück geschrieben habe und es momentan 03:38 in der Nacht ist und ich leicht müde bin.

Also vielleicht kommen Morgen 1-2 Neue dazu.

Dazu zu sagen ist noch, dass ich offen für jede Arten von Reviews bin, am Meisten natürlich für konstruktive.

Wenn ihr irgendwelche Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, lasst es mich einfach wissen.


	4. Auftakt des neuen Schuljahres

Kap. 4 – Auftakt des neuen Schuljahres

Moody bestand darauf in einer Formation zu laufen. Lupin sollte vorne laufen, gefolgt von Harry und Hermine um am Ende er selbst. Die Koffer hatte Lupin auf Aktentaschengröße geschrumpft, um nicht viel Aufsehen zu erregen, was aber eigentlich unmöglich war, wenn man bedenkt Er und Moody gekleidet waren.

Doch schafften sie es ohne Zwischenfälle zum Bahnhof zu kommen. Moody schob Harry und Hermine so unauffällig wie möglich durch die Absperrung auf Gleis 9 ¾. Etwas weiter hinten am Gleis wurden sie wie immer stürmisch von der Familie Weasley begrüßt. Danach hievten Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge ihre schweren Koffer in den Zug, um sich ein freies Abteil zu suchen. Sie verstauten ihr Gepäck und sprangen noch mal schnell aus dem Zug um sich zu verabschieden.

„Und das ihr mir keinen Blödsinn anstellt, ist das klar?", sagte Mrs. Weasley an die Zwillinge gewandt. Sie jedoch nickten nur scheinheilig und sprangen wieder auf den Zug, weil sie Lee Jordan entdeckt hatten.

Nachdem Mrs. Weasley alle noch einmal gedrückt hatte und ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie ja alle auf sich aufpassen sollten, stiegen sie alle. Ron und Hermine mussten wieder am Anfang in das Vertrauensschülerabteil und deswegen waren Harry und Ginny zunächst alleine in ihrem Abteil. Nach einer halben Stunde Langeweile kamen Hermine und Ron wieder.

„Wir werden wieder einen neuen VgddK-Lehrer bekommen. Ich bin mal gespannt wer es diesmal sein wird.", sagte Ron als er sich gerade gesetzt hatte.

Dann kam der Verpflegungswagen an ihrem Abteil vorbei und Harry kaufte Schokofrösche und Kesselkuchen für alle. Sie aßen alle und vertrieben sie die Zeit mit „Snape explodiert"und Zauberschach, alle außer Hermine, sie war wieder in irgendeins ihrer Bücher vertieft.

Nach kurzer Fahrzeit schwang die Abteiltür auf und Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle machten ihren Standardbesuch.

„Oh, sie an, Harry Potter und Fans.", begrüßte er höhnisch. Aber Ron hatte diesmal die Oberhand.

„Na Malfoy? Willst du uns wieder Neuigkeiten erzählen, die exklusiv von deinem Vater stammen? Zum Beispiel wie das Essen in Askaban ist?", feixte Ron.

„Warts nur ab Weaselby, du wirst dir bald wünschen das nicht gesagt zu haben.", brüllte Malfoy, knallte die Tür zu und verschwand.

„Da hast du wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen, Ron", sagte Harry lachend.

„Jo, scheint so. Das muss ich mir merken.", gab er zurück.

Sie zogen noch eine Weile über Malfoy her und bekamen Besuche von Seamus, Neville und Dean. Harry fand, dass sie Zugfahrt eine Ewigkeit dauerte. Er freute sich so auf das neue Schuljahr. Er freute sich Hagrid wieder zu treffen. Und vor allem freute er sich auf die neue Quidditch-Saison.

Je näher sie Schloss Hogwarts kamen, desto dichterer Regen klatsche gegen die Scheiben. Und es war um 16:00 Uhr schon so dunkel, dass die Lampen im Zug an gingen.

„Wir bitten die Schüler von Hogwarts sich jetzt um zu ziehen, wir werden in Kürze den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade erreichen", hallte die Durchsage durch den Zug. Und so begannen sie ihre Hogwartsroben an zu ziehen.

Gerade waren sie fertig, da merkten sie wie sich der Zug langsam aber stetig an Tempo verlor. Mit einem lauten zischen aus Richtung Lokomotive lief der Zug in den Bahnhof ein und stoppte. Auf den Gängen brach nun die Hektik los, deswegen beschlossen sie erstmal sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten, bis sich alles beruhigt hatte.

Dann stiegen auch sie aus. Und zu Harrys Erleichterung hörten sie Hagrids Rufe.

„Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier her!", waberten seine Rufe durch den Nebel, den die Lok verursachte.

Sie liefen kurz zu ihm um ihn zu begrüßen, verschwanden aber dann schnell in die von Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen, weil sie schon bis auf die Haut nass waren.

Nach einer mehr oder weniger holprigen Fahrt, kamen sie vor dem großen Portal zum stehen. Sie stiegen so schnell es ging aus und zerrten die Koffer in die Eingangshalle. Zum Glück hatte Peeves heute etwas Besseres zu tun, als die Schüler mit Wasserbomben zu bearbeiten.

Sie gingen in die, von tausenden von schwebenden Kerzen, erleuchtete Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch.

Harrys Augen suchten den Lehrertisch nach einem neuen Gesicht ab, blieb aber erfolglos.

Nachdem auch die triefenden Erstklässler eintrudelten, begann die Auswahlzeremonie. Gryffindor bekam 14 Neulinge. Darunter auch die Brüder von Alicia Spinnet und Angelina Johnson.

Als der sprechende Hut verstummte, erhob sich Dumbledore und die Halle wurde ruhig.

„Herzlich Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr auf Hogwarts!", begrüßte er die Schüler wie eh und je.

„Wie immer ist der an die Schule grenzende Wald für alle Schüler verboten und wie immer finden sie auf der Liste in Mr. Filchs Büro eine Liste mit allen verbotenen Gegenständen.", verkündete er.

„Des weiteren ist das Zaubern auf den Fluren zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden untersagt.", fuhr er fort.

„Aber nun zu einer Neuerung gegenüber des letzten Schuljahres. Den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird dieses Jahr von Professor Severus Snape gegeben."

Der Slytherintisch brach in Jubel aus, während die anderen Schüler eher bedrückt aus der Wäsche guckten.

Ron schien vor Wut zu kochen und es viel ihm schwer, nicht auszurasten.

„Neben der Quidditchsaison steht dieses Jahr ein zweites Großereignis an. Ein Wettbewerb zwischen den Häusern für Flugkünste. Jede Mannschaft wählt von einer Position in ihrem Quidditchteam eine Person aus, die sich im Wettbewerb gegen ihre Gegner aus den anderen Häusern beweisen muss. Daher bitten wir alle Mannschaften, sich innerhalb von einer Woche auf die Vier Personen zu einigen und sie dann den jeweiligen Hauslehrern bekannt zu geben.", endete er und unter den Schülern brach ein Geflüster aus.

„Dann habt ihr ja dieses Jahr wieder etwas zu tun!", flüsterte Hermine an Harry und Ron gewandt.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht, wie kann Dumbledore uns das nur antun?", zischte Ron.

„Was ist denn mit dir los Ron? Freust du dich nicht auf das Turnier?", fragte Harry verwundert.

Ron fuhr fort. „Wie kann Dumbledore nur Snape zu unserem Lehrer in VgddK machen", würgte er hervor.

Harry und Hermine brachen in leises Gelächter aus, nachdem Ron geendet hatte.

„Und ich dachte schon, du freust dich nicht auf das Turnier mit deinem neuen Besen.", sagte Hermine.

Dann erhob sich Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal und sagte: „Nun, genug geredet. Haut rein!"

Und auf den Tischen erschienen die herrlichsten Speisen und Getränke. Alle Schüler machten sich ans Essen.

„Nachdem alle gesättigt sind, werden sie jetzt von den jeweiligen Vertrauensschülern auf ihre Quartiere gebracht. Gute Nacht!", verkündete Dumbledore und alle standen auf.

Harry lief neben Ginny hinter Ron und Hermine, die die Schüler hoch zum Gryffindorturm führen mussten.

Als sie oben ankamen, schälten Harry und Ron sich aus ihren nassen Klamotten und setzten sich auf ihre Betten.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile mit ihren Zimmergefährten Neville, Seamus und Dean, bevor sie alle müde von dem langen Tag einschliefen. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry sehr früh, er fühlte sich jedoch so ausgeschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er zog sich fertig an und setzte sich unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der noch nahezu Menschenleer war. Nur Hermine war wie immer schon auf und in eines ihrer Bücher vertieft.

„Morgen, Hermine.", gähnte Harry während er die Treppe hinunterstieg.

Hermine sah auf. „Guten Morgen Harry, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie.

„Ja, wie ein Baby.", antwortete er.

„Ich bin mal gespannt wie die Stundenpläne dieses Jahr ausfallen werden.", sagte sie.

„Hoffentlich nicht direkt Doppelstunde Snape oder so.", sagte Harry.

Nach und nach füllte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum und als Ron und Ginny endlich da waren, gingen sie durchs Portraitloch Richtung große Halle, um zu frühstücken.

Beim Frühstück wurden dann auch die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt.

„Ähh... gleich zwei Stunden Trelawney.", ächzte Ron.

„Na ja, dann müssen wir uns ja nur grausame Tode für uns ausdenken.", sagte Harry.

„Ja, du hast Recht, hätte schlimmer kommen können.", antwortete Ron.

„Zum Beispiel Morgen. Die ersten Beiden Stunden Zaubertränke, dann direkt Doppelstunde VgddK.", fuhr er fort.

„Gut, dann bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Hermine nach dem Frühstück von den Dreien.

Harry und Ron hatten Wahrsagen und Hermine Arithmantik.

Nach zwei Stunden nervtötender Langeweile bei Trelawney trafen sie Hermine wieder, auf dem Weg zu VgddK.

„Arithmantik ist dieses Jahr wieder sehr interessant.", sagte sie.

„Ja, und Wahrsagen erst.", antwortete Ron mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, ich glaube nicht, dass Snape auf uns wartet.", unterbrach Harry.

Sie eilten schnell zum Klassenraum und stellten erleichtert fest, dass sie den Unterricht wenigstens nicht noch mit den Slytherins zusammen hatten, sondern mit den Hufflepuffs.

„Dieses Jahr beschäftigen wir uns mit Duelltechniken, um aus euch Memmen mal gute Kämpfer zu machen.", begann Snape, nachdem er in die Klasse gestürmt war.

„Wir fangen an mit der Theorie. Seite 329 im Buch – Wie verhalte ich mich am Anfang eines Duells?".

Nach einer Standardlangeweilesnapestunde, machten sich die Drei auf zum Frühstück.

„Wenigstens haben wir nach dem Essen bei Hagrid. Das wird bestimmt nicht so langweilig. Mal sehen ob er wieder genug tödliche Kreaturen für uns herausgesucht hat.", sagte Ron.

„Wir werden es schon überleben.", antwortete Hermine.

Sie aßen gemeinsam und gingen danach über die Ländereien hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte.

„Guten Morgen Kinder. Ehh... darf ich um Ruhe bitten? Danke. Also, dieses Jahr beschäftigen wir uns mit Phönixen.", begann Hagrid die Stunde.

„Wow, mal keine menschenfressenden Killerbestien.", sagte Ron sarkastisch.

„Diese Stunde benutzen wir dafür, herauszufinden, was ihr schon alle über Phönixe wisst.", fuhr er fort.

Nachdem Hermine und Harry die Stunde fast im Alleingang vollendet hatten und somit Punkte für Gryffindor kassierten, gingen sie über die Schlossgründe zurück in den Gryffindorturm, denn sie hatten den Rest des Tages frei. „Das Lernen mit Hermine hat wirklich was gebracht, vielleicht bekomm ich ja doch genug UTZe um eine Aurorenausbildung anzufangen.", dachte Harry während sie durch das Portraitloch in den Turm stiegen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum, während Harry mit Hermine in der Bibliothek über den VgddK Hausaufgaben saßen.

Das war nun das dritte vierte Kapitel. Im nächsten gehe ich wieder mehr auf Harry und Hermine ein.


	5. Abends in der Bücherei

Kap. 4 – Abends in der Bücherei

Während Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum die Zeit mit Gesprächen über Quidditch verbrachte, saßen Harry und Hermine in der Bücherei, um schon mal ihre Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen, damit sie sich nicht über die Woche anhäufen.

Anfangs saßen sie nur da, über ihre Bücher gebückt und manchmal schreibend, doch als Harry fertig mit seinen Zaubertrankhausaufgaben war, ging er nicht nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern wartete unten, weil Hermines Arithmantikhausaufgaben wohl etwas mehr waren.

Er sagte ihr jedoch nicht, dass er fertig war. Er blieb einfach still sitzen und beobachtete sie. Sie saß dort, scheinbar total in ihre Bücher vertieft und geistesabwesend eine ihrer zahlreichen Locken um den Zeigefinger zu drehend.

„Irgendwie sieht sie so aus, als wäre sie der glücklichste Mensch, wenn sie ungestört lernen kann.", dachte Harry während er sie so ansah. Aber Hermine dachte in diesem Moment nicht wirklich an diese Hausaufgaben.

„Ob es dieses Jahr auch einen Weihnachtsball geben wird?", sagte sie unbewusst laut.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich hoffe aber nicht.", antwortete Harry überrascht.

„Warum? Was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte sie.

„Na ja, also erstens das Getanze. Dann die Partnerwahl. Ich hasse es zu jemandem hinzugehen und ihn zu fragen.", sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Stimmt eigentlich. Und Jetzt wo Viktor nicht hier ist, finde ich sowieso keinen Partner, weil wer will schon mit einem Bücherwurm den Abend verbringen, wo man doch Spaß haben könnte.", erwiderte sie leise.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du Probleme haben würdest einen Partner zu finden. Ich finde das jeder froh sein kann, wenn er dich als Partner hätte."

„Ach ja? Das sagst du doch nur, weil du mein Bester Freund bist.", murmelte sie.

„Wieso? Ich würde gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen, aber ich glaube, dass Ron dann ein wenig Eifersüchtig sein würde.", sagte Harry. „Weil ich glaube, dass er dich mag.", fuhr Harry fort.

„Nein, ich habe mit ihm im Sommer darüber gesprochen. Er mag mich nur als eine Freundin. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.", antwortete Hermine.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie fühlte Harry sich nach dem Satz leichter. Als ob ihm eine Last von den Schultern genommen wurde.

„Na dann. Dann können wir ja zusammen zum Ball gehen. Dann schäm ich mich wenigstens nicht so beim Tanzen."

„Okay, abgemacht.", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Harry liebte ihr zufriedenes Lächeln.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was sie immer hat. Sie glaubt doch tatsächlich sie wäre ein langweiliger Bücherwurm, dabei ist sie so perfekt. Sie ist schön. Sie ist nett und dazu noch Intelligent. Was will man mehr?", dachte sich Harry während er sie ansah.

„Ob er nur aus Mitleid mit mir zum Ball geht oder ob er mich vielleicht wirklich mag?", dachte sie.

Hermine klappte ihre fünf Bücher zu und warf sie in ihre Tasche. Das sah Harry als Zeichen zum Gehen.

„Lass uns wieder nach oben gehen. Es ist schon spät. Und wir haben Morgen einen schweren Tag vor uns.", sagte sie und warf ihre Tasche über, wobei sie fast unter dem Gewicht in die Knie gehen musste.

„Okay. Aber gib mir die Tasche, sonst brichst du bis oben noch zusammen.", antwortete er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Als sie ihm die Tasche reichte, sah sie zu Harry auf und stellte geschockt fest, dass er in ihre Augen sah. Sie errötete und ließ die Tasche fallen.

„Scheint wirklich schwer zu sein.", sagte Harry lächelnd und hob die Tasche vom Boden auf.

„Da war irgendwas in seinen Augen.", dachte sie und stand nur zu Boden blickend in der Bücherei und hörte nicht wie Harry ihren Namen rief. Erst als er anfing mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht zu wedeln, fing sie sich wieder.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mit sorgenvollem Gesicht.

„Ja... jaah. Ich war nur in Gedanken, Entschuldigung.", antwortete sie hastig.

Dann gingen sie beide Richtung Gryffindorturm und sprachen kein Wort mehr, sondern waren beide in Gedanken vertieft.

„Was stimmt mit ihr nicht? Sie reagiert immer so komisch wenn ich sie anschaue.", dachte Harry.

„Was ist nur los mit mir. Das ist nur Harry, mein Bester Freund."

Sie stiegen wortlos durchs Portraitloch und verabschiedeten sich an den Füßen der jeweiligen Treppen zu den Schlafsälen.

Hermine tat fast die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu. Sie musste an jemanden denken. Ein einen Blick und an ihr Gefühl wenn sie nahe mit Harry zusammen war. Sie dachte nach. Es muss irgendeine Erklärung dafür geben.

So lag sie Stunde um Stunde im Bett, als sie schließlich die Erkenntnis packte.

„Ich bin in Harry verliebt!"

Hermine lag noch lange in ihrem Bett. Doch sie fand keine andere Erklärung. Es konnte nur so sein.

„Warum gerade in meinen Besten Freund?", fragte sie sich.

„Ich werde es vorerst für mich behalten. Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht durch so was zerstören.", dass waren ihre letzten Gedanken bevor sie in einen ruhigen Schlaf fiel. Sie träumte natürlich. Natürlich von Harry.

So. Kapitel 5 ist fertig. Ich habe es erstmal langsam angehen lassen, weil ich selber solche Beziehungen nicht mag, die von einer Minute auf die andere beginnen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich mehr auf das Häuserturnier eingehen und auch auf den Namen der Geschichte.


	6. Das Turnier

Kap. 6 – Das Turnier

Die Woche verging schnell und so war auch schon der Tag gekommen, als die Kapitäne der Quidditchteams ihre Teilnehmer bekannt geben mussten. Auf der Hüterposition musste natürlich Ron für Gryffindor spielen.

Die Jägerposition übernahm Angelina selber, den Treiber machte George und Harry natürlich den Sucher.

Für Fred und George war es eine Qual. Letztendlich gab Fred nach und lies seinen Bruder spielen.

Alles in allem war die Woche aber noch nicht so hart wie er erwartet, zu mindest für Ron und Harry. Hermine hatte versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch sie fühlte sich zu Harry hingezogen. So gern sie auch in seiner Nähe war, war sie froh wenn sie sich mal für ein Paar Minuten am Tag alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum ausruhen konnte.

Harry und Ron waren einfach nur gespannt wie die jeweiligen Aufgaben aussehen würden. Und auf jedem Spieler lastete der selbe Druck, denn das Team mit den Meisten Punkten gewinnt. Für den Gewinner gibt es 4 Punkte, für den Zweiten 3, 2 für den Dritten und keinen für den Letzten. So wäre es auch noch möglich, mit drei gewonnenen Matches nur Zweiter zu werden. Die Reihenfolge würde folgende sein.

Hüter – Jäger – Treiber – Sucher.

Und das erste Spiel würde am nächsten Wochenende stattfinden.

Ron, der im letzten Jahr vor jedem Quidditchspiel mit Selbstmordgedanken kämpfte, blieb am coolsten vom Gryffindorteam. Er hatte gelernt, dass Nervosität nicht weiterhilft, vielleicht auch, weil er wusste das die anderen Hüter nicht so die Flugkünstler waren, sondern eher Gut in den Ringen.

Die Wochentage der Dreien sahen eigentlich immer weites gehend gleich aus. Ron, der seine Hausaufgaben immer kurz vor knapp machte und sonst meistens immer im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, wenn kein Quiddich bzw. Flugtraining war.

Harry und Hermine verbrachten ihre Abende in der Bibliothek, wobei sich Hermine immer viel oberflächlicher verhielt, als bei ihrem ersten Treffen. Sie lernte nur starrsinnig aus ihren Büchern und wenn sie dachte, Harry wäre gerade in einem seiner Bücher vertieft, stahl sich ihr Blick kurz zu ihm und dann direkt wieder zurück. Die Ruhe wurde ansonsten nur noch Abfragungen gestört. Als sie fertig waren und Harry aufstand, warf Hermine ihre Bücher ohne Harry eines Blickes zu würdigen in ihre Tasche und nickte Richtung Ausgang.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los, Hermine? Du bist doch sonst nicht so still.", fragte Harry als sie gerade aus der Bibliothek gingen.

Hermine sah auf. „Fällt es wirklich so auf?", fragte sie sich selber, bevor sie antwortete.

„Na ja, ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist. Die Woche kommt mir so stressig vor.", log sie.

„Aber die UTZe kommen doch erst noch.", antwortete Harry.

„Ja ich weiß. Ich verstehe auch nicht was mit mir los ist."

„Ach, wahrscheinlich legt es sich bald wieder.", beendete Harry das Gespräch, während sie durch die fette Dame kletterten.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Ron und Harry an der Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal und wünschte Ron noch einmal Glück, denn er würde Morgen den Anfang für Gryffindor beim Turnier machen, bevor sie die Treppen hoch stieg.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und den leeren Schlafsaal vorfand, ließ sie sich erleichtert auf ihr Bett fallen.

Sie zog sich um und schlief schnell vom vermeintlich harten Tag ein. Ebenso schnell schlief auch Harry ein, während er über Hermine nach dachte. Er wusste nicht warum sie so komisch seit Dienstag war. Er hörte Ron sich noch ein Paar Mal in seinem Bett umher Rollen, bevor er einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag wurde er vom Getrappel Rons geweckt. Harry öffnete die Augen und ertastete seine Brille vom Nachttisch.

„Harry hilf mir. Ich finde meinen zweiten Stiefel nicht.", rief Ron durch den Schlafsaal. Damit weckte er nun endlich auch Seamus, Dean und Neville.

„Ron, er steht neben dem anderen vor deinem Bett.", antwortete Harry.

„Ach so, danke Harry.", murmelte er.

„Sei doch nicht so aufgeregt, gestern warst du doch noch ganz normal. Denk doch nur an dein erstes Quidditchspiel für Gryffindor. Willst du etwas, dass so was wieder passiert?", sagte Harry auf dem Weg in Badezimmer.

Ron nickte nur hastig und machte sie nach unten zum Frühstück. Denn die Spieler mussten immer eine halbe Stunde vor Beginn am Quidditchfeld sein.

Harry machte sich fertig und begab sich dann zusammen mit Hermine zum Frühstück. Von Ron war keine Spur.

Nach dem sie fertig gegessen hatten, machten sie sich auf über die Schlossgründe. Doch die Tribünen standen nicht um die Ringe, sondern um den See.

Alle rätselten, was Quidditchhüter mit einem See zu tun haben sollten.

Als endlich alle Schüler eingetroffen waren, schallte Dumbledores magisch gestärkte Stimme durch die Reihen.

„Herzlichen Willkommen Liebe Schüler, zu unserem diesjährigen Häuserturnier! Die erste Runde. Die der Hüter besteht darin, dass unser Kraken aus dem See mit vieren seiner Arme im Takt von 5 Sekunden Quaffels auf jeweils 4 Ringe wirft, die Rund um den See in jeder der vier Himmelsrichtungen stehen. Die Hüter bekommen für jeden abgewehrten Wurf einen Punkt. Die Schwierigkeit jedoch, besteht darin, nach jedem Wurf den Ring im Uhrzeigersinn zu wechseln. Derjenige, mit den Meisten gehaltenen Quaffels, bekommt die volle Punktzahl von 4. So genug von mir. Ich übergebe an Lee Jordan.", endete Dumbledore.

„So und da kommen auch schon die Hüter!", sprach er ins Mikrofon.

Er stellte alle nach der Reihe vor. „... Und zuletzt Ron Weasley für Gryffindor!", ließ er verlauten.

Als sich alle Hüter einen Ring gesucht haben, begann das Durcheinander mit einem lauten Pfiff von Dumbledore. Direkt zum Pfiff tauchten vier Arme des Kraken aus dem See.

Harry und Hermine benutzten ihre Omnigläser von der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft um Ron im Auge behalten zu können.

Er machte sich wirklich gut, man konnte sagen, dass er fast jeden Quaffel abwehrte, bevor einer zum nächsten Ring schoss.

„Gryffindor und Slytherin sind gleich auf. Und nur noch zwei Minuten zu spielen!", schallte es von Lee durchs „Stadion".

„Noch 10 Sekunden im Spiel. Slytherin weiterhin gleichauf mit Gryffindor. Und da fliegen auch schon die vorletzten Quaffel. Slytherin hält und... ja! Auch Weasley hält! Und die letzten Quaffel sind in der Luft. JA! Slytherin verpasst, aber auch Weasley ist noch weit vom Ring weg. Aber was macht Ron da?", flog Lees Stimme durchs Stadion.

„Weasley stellt sich auf seinen Besen und springt vom Besen gen Flugbahn des Quaffels. Und ja! Er schafft es den Quaffel zu blocken! Was für eine Tat von Weasley. Und er landet sogar noch auf seinem Besen!", jubelte Lee.

„Damit haben wir den ersten Sieger! Ron Weasley gewinnt für Gryffindor die erste Runde und sammelt somit 4 Punkte! Der zweite Platz geht an Slytherin, 3 Punkte. Dritter wird Hufflepuff. Und der vierte Platz geht an Ravenclaw. Herzlichen Glückwunsch GRYFFINDOR!", sagte Dumbledore noch einmal. Aber man konnte es eigentlich so gut wie gar nicht verstehen, denn die Gryffindortribüne schien unter dem Jubel zu brechen.

Harry und Hermine eilten schnell nach unten um Ron zu erreichen, bevor die anderen Gryffindors es taten.

„Sauber Ron, derbes Finale.", rief Harry zu Ron hinüber, der gerade am Ufer landete.

„Du hättest dich verletzen können. Aber... gut gemacht.", sagte auch Hermine.

„Danke, danke. Ich mein, gegen Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff wäre ich ja ins Stechen gegangen. Aber auf keinen Fall gegen dieses fette Etwas von Slytherin!", rief Ron heiser zurück, bevor er von einer Herde anstürmender Gryffindors mitgerissen wurde.

Jetzt machten sich auch Harry und Hermine auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Sie trafen kurz vorm Eingang Hagrid.

„Super Spiel oder? Unser Ron hat sich wirklich verbessert im Rückblick aufs letzte Jahr. Aber jetzt macht das ihr nach oben kommt. Ihr wollt die Party doch nicht verpassen oder?", sagte Hagrid und schubste sie durchs Portal.

Harry der Partys nicht wirklich mochte, nickte nur freundlich und ging mit Hermine weiter. Sie hatte ebenfalls nicht vor lange zu feiern, genau wie Harry...

So... Kapitel 6 für euch. Ich wollte es schon gestern Abend uploaden, aber da das nicht zugelassen hat, kommts halt heute Morgen.

Ich wollte das Turnier auch über mehrere Wochen verteilen, genau wie beim Trimagischen, nur halt am Anfang des Jahres.

Wenn ich Glück habe, schaff ich heute auch noch 1 Kapitel, aber ansonsten wird es wahrscheinlich Morgen auf jeden Fall ein update geben.


	7. Siegesfeiern

Kapitel 7 – Siegesfeiern

Siegesfeiern, Harry mochte sie noch nie. Nach all seinen gewonnenen Quidditchspielen, hatte er sie erlebt. Er blieb aber immer nur eine halbe Stunde und machte sich dann lautlos aus dem Staub. Er hasste es einfach. Er hasste es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Er hasste die ganze Hektik und die laute Musik. Aber heute musste er wieder hingehen, aber diesmal nicht, weil er etwas gewonnen hat, sondern sein Freund Ron. Er wollte Ron die Feier nicht vermiesen. „Ja.", dachte er. „Ich gehe hin, aber ich bleibe nicht lange."

Und so geschah es auch. Er ging am Anfang der Feier kurz zu Ron und den anderen für den Alibi-Besuch, ging dann aber in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und schloss die Augen um nachzudenken.

Es waren so viele Sachen in seinem Kopf die ihm zu schaffen machten. Einmal war es der Gedanke, was Voldemort wohl trieb, weil er seit dem Ministerium nichts mehr von sich hören lassen hatte. Dann war da dieses Turnier. Aber was ihm am Meisten zuschaffen machte war, er wusste nicht was mit ihm los war. Er fühlte sich irgendwie dafür schuldig, dass Hermine so zurückgezogen war. „Aber jetzt hat sie ja vielleicht ein Wenig Spaß haben, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin.", dachte er.

Er war gerade tief in Gedanken, als er hinter sich was rücken hörte. Er drehte sich um, und sah das Hermine gerade einen Sessel neben seinen rückte. Und sie hatte auch einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Harry? Warum bist du nicht auf der Feier?"

„Ach. Ich steh nicht so auf Feiern."

„Was? Du warst doch früher auch immer auf den Siegesfeiern."

„Ja, aber immer nur so eine halbe Stunde, dann bin ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen."

Stille.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, was ist?"

„Warum bist du in letzter Zeit so komisch, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja schon, nur es ist weil ich... schon gut."

„Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst."

„Okay. Es ist so. Ich mag einen Jungen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass er mich ebenfalls mag.", gestand Hermine.

„Hm, nur deswegen bist du so komisch?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, nicht nur. Ich habe auch Angst, dass er es erfahren könnte.", erzählte Hermine.

„Warum sagst du es ihm dann nicht einfach? Entweder er mag dich auch oder nicht. Aber er wäre schon ein ziemlicher Idiot, wenn er dich würde abblitzen lassen.", sagte Harry und sah auf.

Sie sah wieder das Blitzen in seinen tiefgrünen Augen.

„Warte mal. Kann es sein, dass er mich auch mag?", fragte sich Hermine.

„Hm, vielleicht. Aber ich bring es einfach nicht übers Herz.", sagte sie.

„Vielleicht ist es ja auch besser dir Zeit zu lassen. Bei mir und Cho war das ähnlich. Ich dachte am Anfang auch, ich wäre in sie verliebt, aber es war am Ende doch nur eine grundlose Schwärmerei. Frag ihn einfach, wenn du ganz sicher mit deinen Gefühlen bist.", riet Harry.

„Danke. Ich warte noch etwas, versuche mich aber normaler zu verhalten, wenn sogar du das merkst.", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ich glaube, ich lege mich jetzt mal ein bisschen hin. Damit ich heute Abend wieder fit bin. Wer weiß was für heute Abend noch ansteht.", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, mach das. Ach ja, willst du heute Abend vielleicht mit mir in die Bibliothek kommen? Ich weiß nicht ob ich Recht Lust darauf habe, meine Hausaufgaben morgen zu machen. Wenn wir mit allem fertig sind, können wir uns morgen mal ausruhen.", fragte Harry, während er sich auch zum Gehen wandte.

„Ja, sehr gerne. Endlich siehst du auch die Vorteile vom Lernen.", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Okay, dann bis heute Abend. Schlaf gut. Ciao.", sagte Harry und stieg auf die erste Stufe.

„Danke, bis nachher.", sagte sie und blickte ihm noch verträumt hinterher.

„Vielleicht mag er mich ja wirklich. Er ist anscheinend auch gerne mit mir alleine. Er freut sich immer wenn wir zusammen in die Bibliothek gehen.", sagte ihr die eine Hälfte ihres Gewissens.

„Aber Hermine, dass ist nur Harry, dein Bester Freund. Es ist doch klar, dass er gerne mit dir zusammen ist. Du bist seine beste Freundin.", sagte die Andere.

Ihre Beiden Seiten kämpften noch eine Weile mit ihr, aber mit Gedanken an den Abend, schlief sie schnell und ruhig ein.

Auch Harry gestand sich an diesem Nachmittag, dass er Hermine vielleicht doch ein Wenig mehr mag, als nur als seine beste Freundin. Er spürte sogar ein Wenig Neid, als sie erzählte, dass sie einen Jungen mag.

„Wer mag dieser Junge sein? Mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass sie ein Auge auf Jemanden geworfen hat.", fragte sich Harry bevor er ebenfalls einschlief, mit der leise klingenden Musik aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in den Ohren.

Das war Kapitel 7. Und der zweite Schritt, der Beziehung. Update gibt's Morgen, das verspreche ich euch.

Wenn ihr irgendwelche Verbesserungsvorschläge oder sonstiges habt, einfach reviewen!

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch bisher, Ciao ;)


	8. Geschehnisse & Erklärungen

Kapitel 8 – Geschehnisse & Erklärungen

Harry brachte den Abend des Tages wieder mit Hermine, sie benahm sich diesmal auch nicht mehr so sehr komisch, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass Harry auch begann sich in Hermines Nähe leicht besonders zu verhalten.

Nachdem sie aus der Bibliothek zurückgekehrt waren, gingen sie ins Bett. Aber es sollte diesmal keine ruhige Nacht für Harry werden.

Er wachte ein paar Male mit in der Nacht auf und fühlte sich komisch glücklich. Er wusste, dass dies nur eins bedeuten konnte. Voldemort ist irgendetwas gelungen, was ihn freut. Der Rest der Nacht war für Harry gelaufen. Er stand um 4:20 Uhr auf und ging ins Bad. Alle anderen schliefen noch sehr lange, denn es war Sonntag. So hätte er wenigstens Ruhe um Nachzudenken, dachte er sich.

Er ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es lagen verstreut noch ein Paar Butterbierflaschen auf dem Boden und im Kamin glomm nur noch ein sehr schwaches Licht, der nur noch die ersten drei Stühle direkt vor dem Kamin in ein warmes Licht tauchte.

Plötzlich hörte er aus einer dunklen Ecke etwas rascheln. Dann machte es „Plopp"und der quirlige Hauself Dobby stand vor ihm.

„Harry, was machen sie zu so früher Stunde hier unten? Dobby ist gerade dabei aufzuräumen.", quikte er leise.

„Ich bin immer wieder aufgewacht und konnte nicht schlafen. Deswegen bin ich herunter gekommen.", antwortete Harry mit schläfriger Stimme.

„Okay. Soll Dobby das Feuer wieder entzünden oder ist alles gut?"

„Nein, lass gut sein. Es ist alles Okay.

„Dobby räumt noch eben den Flaschen weg. Dann geht er auch bis zum Frühstück schlafen. Auf Wiedersehen Si... Harry.", waren seine letzten Worte bevor er verschwand.

Harry setzte sich in den Sessel direkt am Kamin und schloss die Augen. Er fragte sich was so gutes passiert sei, dass Voldemort sich freute. Er saß eine Zeit lang nur dort mit geschlossenen Augen. Er schreckte hoch, als er einen leichten Stoß an die Schulter bekommen hatte. Er musste wohl eingenickt sein, dachte er sich als er sich umdrehte.

Er wie Hermine ihn sorgenvoll anblickte.

„Harry, was machst du so früh hier unten? Es ist Sonntag und erst 06:00 Uhr Morgens.", sagte sie leise.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin dann um Vier nach unten gekommen.", antwortete Harry.

Er beschloss ihr von dieser Nacht zu erzählen.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, wusste er schon förmlich was sie sagen würde.

„Wenn wir im Tagespropheten nichts erfahren, musst du zu Dumbledore gehen. Du hast doch ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was los ist.", sagte sie.

Harry kannte das gar nicht von ihr. Normalerweise stand sie immer zu den Ordensmitgliedern, die immer meinten, dass die Drei nicht alles mitbekommen sollten.

„Ja, wir werden sehen. Aber was machst du eigentlich schon hier unten?", fragte Harry.

„Ach. Ich stehe öfter so früh auf. Um einfach mal für eine Weile meine Ruhe zu haben.", sagte sie.

„Okay. Soll ich dann wieder nach oben gehen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, du kannst hier bleiben. Ich möchte nur nicht immer von so vielen umgeben sein.", antwortete Hermine. Sie hatte sogar auf der Treppe kurz den Gedanken im Kopf, Harry hier zu treffen. Aber das war wohl eher eine Wunschvorstellung.

Harry nickte und bot ihr den Platz neben sich an. Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile über dies und jenes, bis es 08:00 Uhr war. Frühstückszeit. Fast alle Gryffindors blieben im Bett, am Wochenende. Harry und Hermine jedoch gingen nach unten.

Direkt vor dem Frühstück kamen die Eulen mit den Zeitungen und den Briefen.

„Und? Irgendetwas Interessantes?", fragte Harry als Hermine die Eule bezahlt hatte.

Hermine schlug den Propheten zu und wandte sich wieder zu Harry.

„Nein, im Propheten steht rein gar nichts.", antwortete sie bedrückt.

„Na dann, dann gehe ich wohl nach dem Frühstück mal kurz zu Dumbledore", sagte Harry und sie frühstückten weiter.

Als sie nach dem Frühstück gemeinsam aufstanden, erhob sich auch Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch. Und gerade als Harry fragen wollte. Nahm Dumbledore ihm die Aufgabe ab.

„Harry? Würdest du mal bitte kurz mit in mein Büro kommen?", fragte er.

Harry nickte und wollte sich gerade von Hermine verabschieden.

„Miss Granger kann uns begleiten, dass ist kein Problem.", fuhr Dumbledore lächelnd fort.

So gingen die Drei ins Büro vom Schulleiter.

„Also Harry, ich weiß nicht ob du vielleicht etwas gemerkt hast. Aber seit langer Zeit hat Voldemort wieder von sich hören lassen.", fing er das Gespräch an.

„Ja Professor, ich bin letzte Nacht aufgewacht. Und spürte irgendeine unnatürliche Freude. Ich glaube es ist irgendetwas geschehen, was ihn zu freuen scheint.", antwortete Harry, während Hermine nur gespannt da saß und zuhörte.

„Ja genau Harry. Es ist so. Wir vom Orden haben erfahren, dass es Voldemort anscheinend tatsächlich gelungen ist, sich mit den Riesen zu verbünden. Ich fürchte das, wenn er weiter fleißig rekrutiert, er bald wieder seine alte Macht erreichen könnte.", endete Dumbledore.

Er sah wie sich auf Hermines Gesicht ein Entsetzen breit machte.

„So ist das also Professor. Gut ich bitte sie mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten ok?", sagte Harry.

„Einverstanden Harry. Aber nur wenn du mir auch weiter von deinen Träumen, Schmerzen und so weiter berichtest. Wir müssen genau wissen, was du weißt. Deine Informationen sind sehr wichtig. Das wäre dann alles ihr könnt gehen. Schönen Tag wünsche Ich.", sagte Dumbledore abschließend.

Hermine und Harry standen auf und gingen wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum um mit Ron zu Reden.

Für Harry stand es einmal mehr fest. Er würde sich so gut wie nur möglich auf den Kampf vorbereiten.

„Hermine?", fragte er auf halbem Weg.

„Ich werde wohl wieder härter Lernen müssen. Wirst du mir helfen?"

„Natürlich helfe ich dir! Wofür sind Freunde denn da?", antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Zusatzstunden mit Harry. Kann's eigentlich noch besser werden?", fragte sie sich lächelnd in sich hinein.

**_Gut, Kapitel 8 wäre damit fertig. Jetzt sollte schon langsam raus kommen, um was es in der Geschichte geht. Also neben Harry und Hermine :D._**

**_Update kommt Morgen oder spät Heute Nacht. Mal sehen. Jedenfalls reviewet fleißig. Ich will wissen, was ich besser machen kann! See you._**


	9. Gefühle

Kapitel 9. – Gefühle

Am selben Tag noch, fragten Harry und Hermine Professor McGonagall um Erlaubnis, den Raum der Wünsche für ihr Training zu benutzen, denn Hermine wollte genau das lernen, was Harry auch lernen würde.

Sie erhielten die Erlaubnis und gingen wieder hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron schlief immer noch und es war bereits 09:00 Uhr.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Ron vorerst nichts über unsere Vorbereitungen erzählen. Womöglich würde es jemand anders durch ihn erfahren. Und ich will nicht, dass die falschen Leute wissen, dass ich mich intensiv vorbereite.", schlug Harry vor.

Harry misstraute Ron nicht, aber Ron verplapperte sich gerne einmal. Und wenn es zum Beispiel Ginny erfahren würde, dann wüssten es innerhalb 1-2 Tagen der ganze Gryffindormädchenschlafsaal.

Hermine stimmte ihm zu, mit den Selben Gedanken, die er auch hatte.

Sie beschlossen am späten Nachmittag um 17:00 Uhr in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen. Und zu Ron wollten sie sagen, dass sie nur ein Wenig lernen würden, was ja auch eigentlich die Wahrheit war.

Den Tag verbrachten die drei größtenteils im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron fragte immer wieder nach Hilfe bei seinen Hausaufgaben, aber hin und weder redete er auch viel mit Hermine und Harry.

Um 16:45 machten sie sich dann auf den Weg, sie wollten vorher noch in der Bibliothek vorbeischauen. Vielleicht würden sie ja etwas Interessantes finden.

Hermine nahm gleich 5 Bücher mit, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machten.

Als sie eintraten, war der Raum wie ein Arbeitszimmer gestaltet. Mit einem großen Tisch viel Licht und einer großen freien Ecke mit Kissen, wahrscheinlich zum Üben.

Sie setzten sich und Harry fang an zu sprechen.

„Also ich glaube nicht, dass wir die Grundlagen noch mal üben sollten? Was meinst du?", fragte über den Tisch hinweg.

„Mh. Grundlagen sind ziemlich wichtig. Aber wir haben schon oft genug bewiesen, dass wir sie beherrschen. Lass uns direkt was Neues machen.", sagte sie.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir uns selber etwas ausdenken würden. Etwas, wovon die Todesser und Voldemort nichts wissen.", sagte Harry.

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja, vielleicht könnten wir irgendwelche zufälligen Dinge in zum Beispiel Eisenkugeln transformieren. Und sie dann per Windgardium Leviosa auf den Gegner abfeuern.", sagte Harry diabolisch grinsend.

„Aber damit können wir sie schwer verletzen!", protestierte Sie.

„Ja, wenn wir sie nicht kampfunfähig machen, werden sie nicht zögern das Selbe mit uns zu machen.", konterte Harry.

„Also gut, lass es uns versuchen.", gab Hermine sich geschlagen.

„Glaubt er also wirklich, dass ich ihm etwas ausschlagen kann, wenn er mich mit seinen funkelnden smaragdgrünen Augen ansieht?", dachte sie.

Sie durchsuchten erst ein Paar ihrer Bücher um einen geeigneten Transformationszauber zu finden. Dann wollten sie anfangen die ganze Prozedur zu üben.

Harry schaffte es eigentlich direkt auf Anhieb perfekt. Hermine hatte aber noch ihre Probleme, die schweren Eisenkugeln mit genug Schwung zu levitieren.

Nach etlichen Versuchen von Hermine waren die Kissen an der Wand schon reichlich mitgenommen und deswegen entschied Harry sie mal eben wieder zu Richten. Er ging zur Wand, aber bemerkte nicht, dass Hermine sich gerade mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte.

Er kniete sich vor die Wand, hob ein Paar Kissen und auf stand auf, um sie wieder nach Oben zu legen.

Gerade in diesem Moment schoss Hermine eine Eisenkugel ab, sie hatte zwar auch nur gemäßigte Wucht, doch sie traf Harry hart in den Rücken.

Er schrie vor Überraschung kurz auf und ging dann wieder in die Knie und hielt sich den Rücken.

„Was ist los Harry... ahhh!", sagte Hermine als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und Harry auf dem Boden kniend, eine Hand an den Rücken haltend sah. Die Eisenkugel nur ein Paar Meter von ihm entfernt.

Sie blieb einen Moment geschockt stehen, und schloss die Zusammenhänge, bis sie mit entsetztem Gesicht zu ihm rannte.

Harry legte sich in diesem Moment keuchend auf die Seite.

„Wa... was ist passiert?", fragte sie immer noch geschockt als sie sich neben ihn kniete.

„Du hast mich anscheinend mit deiner Kugel erwischt.", antwortete Harry leicht lächelnd trotz des schmerzverzerrten Gesichts.

„Oh Harry, wie konnte mir das nur passieren. Ich bin so dumm. Ich hab mich nur konzentriert ohne auf meine Umwelt zu achten!", wimmerte sie förmlich und kleine Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen hinunter.

„Wein doch nicht. Es ist doch gar nichts passiert. Es wird nur ein blauer Fleck mehr nicht.", antwortete Harry während er sich wieder hinkniete.

„Ich habe dich verletzt, nur weil ich es unbedingt schaffen wollte.", fuhr sie fort.

„Mensch Hermine! Es ist doch alles Okay.", versuchte Harry sie zu unterbrechen, er blieb aber erfolglos.

„Wie... wie konnte ich das nur tun...!", wimmerte sie.

Sie nahm gar nicht wahr, dass Harry jetzt genau vor ihr kniete. Und ihr in die Augen blickte.

Sie wollte gerade einen nächsten Satz anfangen, aber dazu kam es nicht, weil Harry sanft seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Im ersten Moment schien sie geschockt zu sein, doch dann erwiderte sie den Kuss.

Nach ein paar Sekunden lösten sie sich wieder von einander, und starrten sich an.

Harry lief nun tiefrot an. Hermine stand ihm jedoch in nichts nach.

Sie fand jedoch zuerst ihre Stimme wieder.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", hauchte sie.

„Ich dachte anders würdest du nicht aufhören dir Vorwürfe zu machen.", gestand Harry.

„Das ist alles?", fragte sie ungewollt laut.

„Nun... nicht wirklich. Weißt du, ich mag dich sehr gern. Vielleicht ein Wenig mehr als wie sich normale Freunde mögen. Ich glaube, ich habe mich in die verliebt.", flüsterte Harry während es so aussah, dass er ernsthaft erwöge, sich in einen Paar Kissen zu ersticken.

„Harry? Harry!", sagte sie, um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Als er sich endlich ihr zuwandte, sah sie ihn eindringlich an.

„Warum hast du mir das noch nicht früher gesagt?", fragte sie sanft.

„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt, Ich hatte Angst, dass dadurch unsere Freundschaft zerstört werden könnte."

„Aber wieso denn? Harry, du bist der Junge, dem ich nicht getraut habe zu sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde.", gestand auch sie.

Harry sah sie stark verwundert an.

„Was? Ich? Dass heißt du liebst mich auch?", fragte er völlig perplex.

„Ja Harry, ich glaube es ist so.", sagte sie und wurde auch rot.

Dann versanken sie wieder in einen etwas leidenschaftlicheren Kuss als zuvor.

„Meinst du wir sollen es Ron direkt heute sagen?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Es weiß sowieso jeder, dass er auf Lavender steht.", antwortete Harry lächelnd.

„Und Sie auf Ihn.", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Sie steht auf ihn? Und er denkt immer er würde bei ihr nie landen können.", sagte Harry nun fast lachend.

„Irren ist menschlich", antwortete Hermine auch lachend.

„Ich werde Ron dann wohl ermutigen müssen, es ihr zu gestehen.", sagte Harry.

Hermine nickte, dann machten sie sich auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum um Ron die Nachricht zu überbringen.

Harry fühlte sich wie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt, während er Hermines Hand haltend zum Gryffindorturm lief.

Sie fühlte sich so, als ob ihr größter Traum in Erfüllung gegangen wäre.

_**So, Kapitel 9.**_

_**Na ja, meinetwegen hätte ich noch warten können, aber ihr wolltet es ja so haben ;)**_

_**Morgen gibt's das 10. wenn alles glatt geht. Heute war ich viel unterwegs, deswegen ist es so spät.**_

_**Und ich sollte mir auch wieder angewöhnen Nachts zu schlafen. Es ist jetzt 5:53 Uhr und ich bin immer noch wach. Aber dafür kein bisschen Müde :D**_

_**So Long...**_


	10. Wiedersehen mit Fudge und Umbridge

Kapitel 10. – Wiedersehen mit Fudge und Umbridge

Die nächsten Schultage verliefen sehr ruhig, denn Ron hatte es positiv aufgenommen und sogar Lavender gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wolle. Sie hatte natürlich auch zugestimmt, und so war Rons Laune praktisch nicht mehr zu vermiesen. Es müsste schon was ziemlich schlimmes passieren, um Ron aus seiner Traumwelt zu holen.

Und so verstrichen die ausstehenden Tage bis zur zweiten Runde des Turniers, die Runde der Jäger. Harry und Hermine trotteten, zum diesmal normalen Quidditchstadion. Ron konnte sich die Runde nicht mit ansehen, denn er hatte zuviel Zeit mit Lavender verbracht, und hing nun mit den Hausaufgaben weit hinterher.

Also sie sich gerade setzten, sah Harry, als er zum Tor Bogen von Hogwarts blickte, dass Minister Fudge gefolgt von Dolores Umbridge anstolziert kamen. Sie begaben sich zur Tribüne, wo auch die Lehrer und Dumbledore saßen.

Nach ein paar tödlichen Blicken von McGonagall in Richtung Umbrigde, nahem sie Platz.

„Was meinst du wollen die wieder hier?", fragte Hermine, die das Geschehen auch beobachtet hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hoffe keine Großinquisitorin.", seufzte Harry.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Das würde Dumbledore nicht zulasse. Und Fudge würde sich das gar nicht trauen.", sagte Hermine halblaut.

Doch dann erhob sich Dumbledore um zu sprechen.

„Willkommen liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler zur zweiten Runde unseres Fliegerturniers. Heute sind die Besten Jäger der einzelnen Hausteams gefragt. Die Aufgabe ist folgende. Jeder Jäger muss innerhalb des Zeitlimits von 20 Minuten, Quaffels von der einen Seite des Feldes, die ihnen zugeworfen werden, zur anderen Seite befördern und dort durch den nur einen Ring werfen, dem jeder Jäger zu Verfügung steht. Auf dem Weg lauern jedoch, die üblichen gefahren. Die Klatscher.", endete Dumbledore. Er übergab an Lee Jordan, welcher direkt damit begann, die einzelnen Flieger vorzustellen. Als erstes wurde Gryffindors Angelina Johnson genannt, da Gryffindor in der Gesamtwertung führend war. Danach folgte Warrington von Slyterin, dann Smith von Hufflepuff. Und als letztes der Jäger von Ravenclaw.

Nachdem jeder Jäger in der Luft war, eröffnete Madam Hooch das Spiel. Und schon flogen den Jägern schnelle Quaffels aus Richtung Boden zu. Angelina packte ihren ersten souverän und legte innerhalb von Sekunden die lange Strecke zurück und platzierte den Ball mit einem gezielten Wurf in ihren Ring. Früh wurde klar, dass dieses Match wieder zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin geregelt wird. Jedoch erkämpfte sich Warrington einen entscheidenden Vorteil und gewann letztendlich mit 3 Toren mehr für Slytherin, was die grünsilberne Wand erbeben ließ.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch an Slytherin, für dieses spannende Match. Somit liegen in der Gesamtwertung nun Slytherin und Gryffindor gleich auf. Gefolgt von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Die nächste Runde, die der Treiber, wird in zwei Wochen stattfinden. Ich wünsche euch allen noch einen schönen Nachmittag, und seien sie beim Abendessen pünktlich, denn Minister Fudge wird eine Rede vor der Schülerschaft halten.", verkündete Dumbledore, bevor sich die Tribünen leerten.

„Was wird Fudge diesmal wieder wollen?", dachte Hermine laut auf dem Weg zum Schloss

„Naja, wahrscheinlich wieder irgendein hirnrissiges Gesetz von ihm.", murmelte Harry.

Gerade als sie durch das Portraitloch stiegen, kam ihnen ein aufgeregter Ron entgegen.

„Und? Haben wir gewonnen? Sagt schon!", rief er ihnen zu.

„Nein... dieser Warrington von Slytherin hat's vor Angelina geholt.", erzählte Harry.

„Warum immer Slytherin, jetzt liegen wir wieder gleich auf, mit diesem Abschaum!", knurrte Ron wütend.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, George wird alles wieder Richten in zwei Wochen.", versuchte Harry Rons Meinung zu bessern.

Nachdem Harry Ron alles haarklein erzählt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Sie aßen alle in Ruhe. Als sie fertig waren, erhob sich Fudge von seinem Stuhl, und machte sich auf zum Redepult. Alle Schüler wandten sich ihm interessiert zu.

„Guten Abend liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler!", begann er scheinheilig.

„Wie ihr sicher wisst, findet nächstes Jahr wieder die Wahl zum Zaubereiminister statt. Deswegen richten sich meine Worte an alle 6. und 7. Klässler. Ihr wisst natürlich, dass uns harte Zeiten bevor stehen, und ich werde alles dafür tun, alle Leute auf dem neuesten Stand was Informationen angeht zu halten. Sowie werde ich für die Sicherheit der Muggelstämmigen Familien garantieren. Einfach ein kleines Kreuzchen bei Cornelius Fudge nächstes Jahr. Und ich werde weitere 4 Jahre mein Bestes für das zaubernde England tun. Vertrauen sie mir!", endete er und strahlte die Schüler an.

Ron schien nach der Rede kurz davor zu sein, sich tot zu lachen. Auch Harry und Hermine konnten nur trocken lächeln, als er verkündete, dass er alle Leute auf dem neuesten Stand halten will, was Informationen angehen. Nach seiner Rede setzte er sich wieder, er bekam sehr wenig Beifall. Am Meisten von ein paar Hufflepuffs. Gerade als das Trio zum gehen aufstand. Rief Dumbledore Harry zu sich.

„Harry, ich wollte mich nur mal informieren, wie es mit deinem Training läuft."

„Es geht gut voran Professor. Ich habe mit Hermine ein Paar nützliche Zauber entdeckt, die im Kampf doch sehr überraschend wirken sollten.", antwortete Harry ernst.

„Gut Harry, lass jetzt bloß nicht nach. Nach Berichten des Ordens, sieht alles immer mehr danach aus. Das Voldemort dich noch dieses Jahr direkt angreifen will. Wir wissen noch nicht wie und wo. Aber wir werden alles uns mögliche tun, um herauszufinden, was er plant. Wir haben ja immerhin einen Verbindungsmann unter seinen Todessern. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, sondern konzentrier dich auf dein Training. Vielleicht beschäftigst du dich auch ein Wenig mit dem Thema Animagus. Es könnte dir im Kampf einen äußersten Vorteil verschaffen."

Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich dann.

Ja, es stimmte. Eine Animagusform würde wirklich mehr als nützlich sein. Er hatte sich nur noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Er würde mit Hermine reden, bei der nächsten Trainingseinheit. Mit den Gedanken bei den Worten von Dumbledore, stieg er zurück in den Gryffindor. Nachdem er Ron und Hermine alle Fragen beantwortet hatte, beschloss er, sich erstmal ein Wenig auszuruhen. Er wollte alles in Ruhe durchplanen. Er wollte sich Morgen einen Trainingsplan einrichten. Er legte sich auf eine Couch. Kurze Zeit kam auch Hermine und kuschelte sich dicht an ihn. Kurz darauf stieg er in einen sanften Schlaf.

_**Kapitel 10. ist nun fertig. Es hat ein Wenig länger gedauert als sonst, aber die Arbeit hat gerufen!**_

_**Das sollte jedenfalls noch nicht alles von Fudge und Umbridge sein, man wird später noch von ihnen hören, das verspreche ich.**_

_**Ich hatte mir gedacht vielleicht ab und zu ein etwas romantischeres Kapitel einzuschieben, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt.**_

_**Ich hoffe ich schaffe es Morgen wieder ein Update zu posten, jetzt wünsche ich euch noch eine gute Nacht, oder was davon noch übrig ist. Es ist mal wieder 04:33 Uhr, aber ich wollte unbedingt noch ein Kapitel posten, damit ihr heute was zu lesen habt.**_

_**Vielleicht wird das nächste Kapitel etwas romantischer. Wer weiß? :]**_

_**Und denkt dran fleißig zu reviewen, ich will wissen was besser werden kann. Oder ob ich Fehler gemacht habe. Ich lese natürlich auch gerne persönliche Meinungen. Mir sind eigentlich sowieso alle Arten von Review willkommen, also haut rein.**_

_**So long...**_


	11. Vorbereitungen

Kapitel 11 – Vorbereitungen

_**A/N: Ich konnte leider in letzter Zeit nicht so viel schreiben, weil ich im Moment viel auf der Arbeit zu tun habe, ich hoffe jedoch, das ich neben dem folgenden Kapitel am Nachmittag noch eins schaffe, ich kann's aber nicht garantieren.**_

... _**Viel Spaß**_

Neben dem ganzen Stress wegen dem Fliegerturnier, der Aktivitäten Voldemort's und den Hausaufgaben, hatte Harry angefangen mit Hermine sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Er wollte auf keinen Fall wieder Hilfe anderer erwarten, und wenn Voldemort ein Ende will, wenn er sich Eins gegen Eins zeigen will, dann soll er das auch bekommen, dachte Harry. Aber Voldemort würde niemals alleine angreifen, wahrscheinlich hatte er neben den Riesen auch eine Menge anderer Kreaturen auf seiner Seite, wie zum Beispiel die Dementoren.

Harry dachte in einer Hinsicht nicht anders als Voldemort. Er wollte endlich ein ruhiges Leben haben, ohne Angriffe auf sein Leben und speziell auf seine Freunde fürchten zu müssen. Er sah dem ganzen trotz der wahrscheinlich schlechten Lage, nicht pessimistisch gegenüber, weil seit er Hermine näher gekommen war, fühlte er sich vollkommener. Immer wenn er ihre Liebe für ihn spürte, schaffte er Dinge, zu denen, wie er selber glaubte nicht in der Lage wäre. Sie gab ihm den Mut nicht aufzugeben, nicht auf Grund der schlechten Situation zu verzweifeln.

Ohne Hermine, dachte er, würde er es mit Sicherheit nicht schaffen, denn sein Training mit ihr hatte sich wirklich ausgezahlt. Er war physisch, sowie psychisch in sehr guter Verfassung. Hinzu kam, dass er nun die Legilimentischen und Okklumentischen Fähigkeiten der Herren Dumbledore und Snape um ein weites überragte. Er hatte keine Albträume mehr, jedoch war er trotz allem in der Lage, starke Emotionen Voldemorts zu empfinden.

Nun war der Tag gekommen, sich seiner letzten Vorbereitungsprüfung zu stellen. Die erste Bestand darin, brachiale geistige Angriffe von Dumbledore und Snape zu überstehen. Die zweite Bestand aus einem Duell gegen den Zaubertranklehrer Snape, letzterer galt als einer der Besten Duellanten der Todesser. Es würde die nötige Härte in das Duell bringen, dass sich Harry und Er auf eine Art hassen. Jedoch war der wichtigste Grund, die Erfahrung für Harry, wie Todesser kämpfen, er wollte sich auf den unfairen Stil vorbereiten und wer war da besser geeignet als Professor Snape?

„Glaubst du wirklich, du willst dich den geistigen Attacken von zwei Guten Legilimentoren gleichzeitig aussetzen?", haderte Hermine mit sorgenvollem Gesicht, kurz vor Beginn der Prüfungen.

„Ja. Solange du bei mir bist, weiß ich, dass es einen Grund für all das gibt. Wenn ich nicht gewinne, könnt ihr und ich kein ruhiges Leben mehr führen. Nachdem ich jetzt schon Sirius verloren habe, seid ihr die einzigen die ich noch habe. Ich werde alles tun um euch zu beschützen. Und ich glaube kaum, dass Voldemort mich schonen wird.", erwiderte Harry ernst und aufrichtig.

Hermine konnte nur noch mit Tränen in den Augen nicken, bevor Harry ihr einen Abschiedskuss gab, und in die große Halle ging, die alleine dafür abgestellt wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Fühlst du dich bereit für die erste der Beiden Prüfungen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Harry und nickte. Er war voll konzentriert, und er wollte nicht, dass sich das durch unnötige Zeitverschwendung ändert.

„Gut, mach dich bereit. 3-2-1 „Legilimens!", schallte er von vorne und von hinten.

Snape hatte sich leise hinter Harry geschlichen, und führte von dort den Spruch aus.

Er spürte deutlich wie Snape versuchte mit aller Gewalt in seine privaten und intimen Gedanken einzudringen. Dumbledore war kein Problem für Harry, irgendwie dachte er, er würde sich leicht zurückhalten, während Snape den aggressiven Part übernimmt.

Sein geistiges Schild war nun komplett aufgebaut. Zeit zurück zu schlagen. Er stand mit gespielter anstrengten Mimik in der Halle und blickte zu Boden.

Es geschah innerhalb von zwei Sekunden. Er streckte blitzschnell eine Hand nach vorne und hinten und schoss lautlos zwei feuerrote Stuporbälle auf die aufgeschreckten Lehrer. Snape fegte es sofort von den Beinen und er blieb bewusstlos liegen. Dumbledore hätte den Fluch ebenfalls voll erwischt, aber Harry löste den Fluch bevor er sein Ziel fand. Sowas wollte er einem so alten Zauberer nicht zu muten. Bei Snape jedoch, hatte er weniger Hemmungen.

Er senkte seine Hände und schaute einen total verwirrten Dumbledore an.

Er fing sich wieder. „Respekt Harry, du hättest uns tatsächlich beide innerhalb von Sekunden erledigt. Deine erste Aufgabe ist somit bestanden. Gut gemacht!", lobte Dumbledore, nachdem er Snape mit einem leisen „Enervate!"geweckt hatte.

Snape stand nur so schnell wie möglich auf und rieb sich perplex auf Harry blicken den Hinterkopf.

„Potter! Ruh dich aus, in fünf Minuten beginnt deine zweite Prüfung. Und glaub mir, du wirst es nicht noch einmal so einfach haben."

Währenddessen waren Ron, Lupin und Hermine zum Lehrertisch gegangen, von dort konnten sie alles beobachten. Jedoch waren sie durch eine Scheibe geschützt.

Das Duell startete.

Snape feuerte sofort einen Entwaffnungszauber auf Harry, letztere wehrte ihn mit einem mühelosen „Protego!", ab.

Harry kam das Duell ziemlich lahm vor. Er hatte irgendwie keinen Ansporn gegen jemanden zu kämpfen der auf der Selben Seite stand. Snape schien das zu merken, und fasste einen Gedanken, den er sofort in die Tat umsetzte. Er schoss einen Reduktorfluch auf die Glasscheibe und sprintete durch die fliegenden Teile zu Hermine, und hielt sie wie ein menschliches Schutzschild vor sich. Sie war zu geschockt um sich in Deckung zu bringen. Ron und Lupin waren bereits in eine Ecke gesprungen und konnte nichts mehr tun.

„Na Potter? Wie gefällt dir das? Vielleicht strengst du dich ja jetzt ein Wenig an. Du langweilst mich!", höhnte Snape.

„Lass Hermine aus dem Spiel, oder ich werde richtig sauer!", zischte Harry mit eiskalter Stimme, die selbst Hermine nicht kannte. Für eine Sekunde sah man Unsicherheit in Snapes Augen auflodern, er fing sich jedoch sofort wieder.

„Hat seine Majestät Angst den bzw. die Falsche zu treffen?", rief Snape herüber.

„Ich sage es zum letzten Mal. Lassen Sie Hermine los, oder es gibt richtigen Ärger.", knurrte Harry zurück, als er in Hermines verängstigte Augen sah.

„Macht sich der vornehme Mister Potter etwa Sorgen um dieses wertlose Sch...", wollte Snape gerade sagen, doch bevor er das letzte Wort sprechen konnte, flammte ein ungeheurer Zorn in Harry auf. Harry fühlte nur noch Hass, Hass der irgendwie mit Macht verbunden war. Niemand nennt Hermine so, dachte er.

Harry transformierte rasend schnell zwei Kissen zu harten Metallkugeln, und schoss sie mit monströser Geschwindigkeit seitlich gegen die Knie von Snape. Man vernahm ein Knacken, bevor er vor Schmerz aufjohlte.

Er ließ Hermine los.

„Spring!", brüllte Harry und Hermine sprang aus dem Weg.

Einen Moment lang dachte Harry über einen unverzeihlichen Fluch nach, doch er blieb Herr seiner Sinne. Er richtete seine Zauberstab auf den gerade zusammensackenden Snape und donnerte „STUPOR!", eine feuerrote Kugel mit dem Durchmesser von fast 3 Metern raste auf Snape zu. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermine und Remus stockte der Atem. Sowas hatten sie noch nicht erlebt. Man sah kurz ein Entsetzen in Snapes Augen, bevor ihn der Fluch erreichte. Ihn fetzte es von den gebrochenen Beinen und er schmetterte mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch. Er schien ein Moment durch den Fluch in der Schwebe gehalten zu sein, weil er langsam die Wand hinunter glitt, bis er schließlich bewusstlos liegen blieb.

Hermine rannte zu Harry.

Er packte sie bei der Hand und zog sie in seine Arme. Harry ließ Hermine sanft los, als er einen geschockten Dumbledore sah. Er sah plötzlich alt und schwach aus, in Harrys Augen.

Harry fixierte ihn mit seinen vor Zorn blitzenden grünen Augen bevor er sprach.

„War das ihre verdammte Idee?", bellte er den Schulleiter an. Dumbledore, sowie Ron und Lupin zuckten zusammen.

„N- nein...", stotterte Dumbledore.

„Das war improvisiert von Professor Snape."

„Richten sie ihm aus, dass es nächstes Mal wirklich wehtun kann, wenn er so was noch mal vorhaben sollte!"

Das waren Harrys letzten Worte, bevor er Hermine bei der Hand packte und mit einem Schwenk der rechten Hand beide Schwingtüren der großen Halle aus den Angeln schoss.

Die Schüler, versucht hatten zu Lauschen oder Blicke zu erhaschen sprangen in Deckung. Man konnte förmlich seine wuterfüllte Aura spüren. Die Schüler gingen ihm aus dem Weg, keine traute sich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Die Menge der Schüler teilte sich wie eine Schneise vor den Beiden, bevor sie am Gryffindorturm ankamen. Hermine nannte das Passwort und zog Harry auf ein Sofa am Kamin.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fing Harry an.

„Er wird sich noch wünschen, dich nie berührt zu haben.", flüsterte er fast.

„Da... danke.", stammelte Hermine, immer noch ein Wenig verängstigt.

Sie beschloss die Stimmung wieder zu heben.

„Du warst so großartig Harry. Du hättest das Gesicht von Dumbledore sehen müssen. Man hat quasi deine Aura gespürt.", sagte Hermine während sie sich in seine Arme kuschelte.

Harry streichelte nur gedankenverloren über ihren Rücken. Er schien ihr nicht wirklich zugehört zu haben.

„Ich hätte dich ernsthaft verletzen können.", murmelte er.

„Nein Harry, ich habe dir vertraut. Ich wusste, dass du auch diese Situation bestehen würdest.", sagte Hermine.

„Ich hatte nur die Augen zu, bis ich gehört habe, was du gerufen hast."

„Snape ist und bleibt ein hinterlistiger Slytherin."

_**Puh, diesmal wars vielleicht ein bisschen rüder ;), ich hoffe nicht, dass es euch missfällt.**_

_**Kissymouse: Genug Action? Ich hatte eigentlich vor, die Action noch gegen Ende zu erhöhen, aber trotzdem bekommt ihr auch romantische Kapitel.**_

_**03:53 Uhr, und ich muss Morgen arbeiten :[, gute Nacht.**_


	12. Klarheiten

Kapitel 11 – Spionage

Einen Tag nach Harrys finaler Prüfung schien wieder alles den gewohnten Gang zu gehen. Zaubertränke wohl fiel aus, weil Snape ein Tag Ruhe im Krankenflügel aufgebrummt bekam. Schlimme Verletzungen hatte er keine davon getragen. Sein Freundeskreis war natürlich erst einmal geschockt über den neuen Harry, aber nachher wandelte sich alles in Stolz um. Sie waren Stolz auf ihren Freund, der so hart arbeitet, damit sie geschützt sind und ein ruhiges Leben führen können.

Während sich der enge Kreis um Harry auf einen Angriff von Voldemort vorbereitete, blieb der Orden natürlich nicht untätig. Sie hatten viele Posten im Ministerium um eventuelle Informationen aus erster Hand zu erhalten. Ex-Auror Alastor Moody arbeitete als Spion für den Orden. Er hielt sich im Wechsel jeweils in den Europäischen Großstädten auf. Ob Berlin, Rom, London oder Paris. Der Orden wusste wohl, dass sich Voldemort nicht irgendwo in England eingenistet hat, weil es dort ja nur vor Auroren strotzte. Am selben Tag, als auch die Prüfungen waren, verzeichnete der Orden einen Spionage erfolg. Moody hatte eine auffällige Person bei seinem Aufenthalt in Newcastle beobachtet, und sich deshalb in das Haus geschlichen, um an mögliche Informationen zu kommen. Alles war so unscheinbar. Der Mann, vermutlich Todesser hatte eine normale friedliche Familie, die wie es scheint keinen Hang zur Magie hat. Moody jedoch fand im Arbeitszimmer des Mannes Pläne und Kettenbriefe. In einem Brief mit stand „Es fehlen lediglich die Zentauren."

Der Orden des Phönix zählte 1 und 1 zusammen und sie kamen zu dem Entschluss, das Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen würde, weil dort die einzige Herde Zentauren lebt. Dumbledore würde die Schüler warnen müssen. Auf Schloss Hogwarts wurden bereits die Ausgangssperren gesenkt. Kein Schüler durfte sich nun mehr später als 19:00 Uhr auf den Ländereien herumtreiben. Und jeder Schüler hatte um spätestens 21:00 Uhr in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sein. Da vorerst kein Grund für die Änderungen genannt wurde, kursierten frei erfundene Ammenmärchen durch das Schloss, lediglich bis Montag nach dem Abendessen.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts.", begann Dumbledore seine Ansprache nach dem alle gesättigt waren. Alle Schüler starrten aufmerksam zum Schulleiter, wahrscheinlich um einen Grund für die neuen Regeln zu erhalten. Harry, Ron und Hermine jedoch, wurden bereits vor informiert und wussten was folgen würde.

„Wir haben aus einer vertraulichen Quelle erfahren, dass Lord Voldemort noch dieses Jahr höchstwahrscheinlich Schloss Hogwarts offen attackieren wird. Er wird eventuell Hilfe von magischen Kreaturen haben, dunklen Kreaturen, wie zum Beispiel den Dementoren, die ihr vermutlich noch von vor drei Jahren kennt. Jedenfalls, solltet ihr alle Regeln befolgen, wird euch nichts passieren. Wir werden Hilfe vom Ministerium erhalten, dass ist alles schon geklärt, also macht euch keine zu großen Sorgen. Wir alle hoffen, dass alles gut werden wird.", beendete Dumbledore seinen Vorschlag. Zwischendurch gab es gelegentlich Aufschreie vor Schreck und Entsetzen, aber dennoch brach, nachdem Dumbledore allen eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte ein hogwartstypisches Geflüster und Getuschel aus.

Harry machte sich mit Hermine im Arm auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum, sie verabschiedeten Ron, der noch mit Lavender verabredet war.

Sie suchten sich ein freies Sofa am Kamin und legten sich hin.

„Meinst du Voldemort wird wirklich Hogwarts offen angreifen?", fragte Hermine mit Sorge.

„Ja, höchstwahrscheinlich schon, wofür sollte er sonst alle die magischen Kreaturen brauchen wenn doch nur er mich alleine töten soll.", antwortete Harry während er über Hermines Rücken streichelte.

„Aber mach dir keine zu großen Sorgen. Solange du bei mir bist, bin ich stark genug mich allen Gefahren zu stellen. Aber nun lass uns über ein anderes Thema reden, ich will nicht das der Abend in diese Stimmung versackt.", sagte Harry und blickte sie an.

„Ist gut, du hast Recht.", sagte sie und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

Sie redeten den Abend noch über dies und jenes, zum Beispiel ob Ron in Lavender endlich seine Seelenverwandtschaft findet.

„Wann glaubst du wann Ron und Lav wieder kommen?", fragte Harry.

Er bemerkte dann doch amüsiert, dass Hermine mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust eingeschlafen ist.

Er lächelte. „Wie ein Engel...", wisperte er leise, bevor auch er einschlief.

Morgen jedenfalls sollten sich viele Dinge ändern.

Ron und Lavender kamen kurz vor 21:00 Uhr Arm in Arm in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie fanden Hermine und Harry in der gleichen Position schlafend vor.

„Lassen wir sie schlafen, Lavender...", flüsterte Ron.

„Ja, sie sehen so friedlich und frei aus, wenn sie schlafen...", antwortete sie verträumt während sie sich in Richtung Treppe aufmachten.

Ron gab ihr einen sanften Gutenachtkuss und trennte sich dann widerwillig von seiner neuen Freundin.

_**Kapitel 12, diesmal etwas kürzer. Aber ich war so tot von der Arbeit heute, ich habe nur 3 Stunden geschlafen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Morgen gibt's wieder ein längeres und vielleicht werden wir ja etwas über Fudge und Umbridge erfahren.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**HPHG-Reader: Ja, in der Tat. Ich habe auch länger über den Teil nachgedacht, jedoch kam ich dann zu dem Entschluss, dass Harry ja schon seit Ferienanfang gelernt hat. Er hatte nur eben noch keine wirkliche Herausforderung, bei der er sein Können testen konnte. Trotzdem danke für die Kritik, ich denke ich werde es bei meiner nächsten Fiction besser machen.**_

**_Kissymouse: _** **_Ich hoffe deine Fragen sind beantwortet ;)_**

**_tanne: Danke für deine Kritik, ich werde versuchen in den folgenden Kapiteln etwas mehr Gespräche unterzubringen. Jedoch sollte das erste Kapitel auch eigentlich erstmal dazu dienen, einen kleinen Einblick in die Lage zu geben._**

_**Noch zum Ende ein Paar Grüße an die anderen Reviewer: Kathleen Potter, vero, Fidi und Hohnich.**_

... _**Gute Nacht.**_


	13. Neue alte Feinde

Kapitel 13 – Neue alte Feinde

Harry und Hermine erwachten früh am nächsten Morgen. Beide hatten gut und traumlos geschlafen.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er und blinzelte zu ihr hoch?

Hermine überlegte kurz wo sie war, dann antwortete sie: „Bestens."

„Okay, ich gehe dann mal hoch. Ich wollte mich noch duschen und umziehen, treffen wir uns vor dem Frühstück dann wieder hier?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich wollte mich auch noch schnell fertig machen.", antwortete sie. Er half ihr auf, küsste sie noch flüchtig auf die Lippen, um sich direkt danach zur Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal aufzumachen.

Es war noch sehr früh, und sie würden sicher mit den ersten sein, die unten beim Frühstück erschienen. Deswegen entschied er Ron schlafen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass er gestern lange unterwegs war. Ein wenig Schlaf würde vielleicht nicht schlecht sein.

Er traf sich mit Hermine vor dem Portrait, und so machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Unten.

Sie wussten nicht was sie Unten erfahren würden, doch insgeheim hatte Harry den Gedanken schon einmal gedacht.

Sie setzten sich auf ihre Stammplätze am Gryffindortisch und butterten sich Toasts. Durch lautes Rauschen und Piepsen wurde die Ankunft der Posteulen bekannt gegeben. Hermine bezahlte wie immer ihren abonnierten Tagespropheten, aber da das Ministerium dem Propheten einen Maulkorb verpasst hatte, konnte er nicht mehr objektiv benachrichtigen. Hermine spielte mit dem Gedanken, das Abonnement zu lösen, aber sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass er eines Tages wieder kompetente Mitarbeiter haben würde. So warf sie ihn einfach in ihre Tasche ohne auf die Titelseite zu sehen. Denn genau diese verbreitete diese aufgewühlte, nervöse, sogar vielleicht ängstliche Stimmung. Harry und sie deuteten die Stimmung nicht richtig. Die Stimmung war seit Start des Turniers sowieso immer ein bisschen verzehrt gewesen.

So taten Harry und Hermine diese Stimmung als Standard ab.

Sie würde in der Mittagspause, oder bei dem Mittagessen mal hineinschauen, vielleicht würde sie ja doch mit Glück etwas Interessantes finden, aber viel Hoffnung hatte sie nicht, wenn man die Ausgaben der letzten Monate berücksichtigte.

Nach ein paar Minuten trudelten auch Ron und Lavender händchenhaltend ein. Rons Stimmunglage schien sich wie seit seinem Geschenk von Harry wieder einmal nicht schlechtern zu können.

„Mh. Direkt in den ersten zwei Stunden Wahrsagen bei Trelawney. Aber egal.", gähnte er, als er sich setzte. Er kassierte dafür einen Schmähblick von Lavender, die wie jeder weiß mit Parvati Patil zusammen, Professor Trelawney aufs äußerste bewunderte.

„Na ja, wir werden's schon überleben.", antwortete Harry. „Vielleicht wird's ja wieder ganz lustig. Wenn wir uns wieder die grausamsten Tode für uns ausdenken, bekommen wir bestimmt wieder Topnoten.", sagte Harry.

„Ja, hoffen wir das mal. Bitte nur keine Teetassenlesen, oder so was.", antwortete Ron.

„Tja, ich kann mich wage daran erinnern euch empfohlen zu haben, Wahrsagen du schmeißen und dafür ein lehrreiches Fach zu wählen, wie Arithmantik zum Beispiel.", feixte Hermine.

„Gut so. Am Besten noch schön drauf herumreiten.", sagte Ron gespielt sauer.

Nachdem sie das Frühstück hinter sich hatten, verabschiedete sich Harry von Hermine an der Marmortreppe mit einem Kuss, ehe Er zusammen mit Ron und Lavender gefolgt von Parvati sich aufmachten, in den Wahrsageturm zu klettern.

Es hatte den Anschein, dass Professor Trelawney es wieder einmal vollbracht hatte, noch widerlich stinkende Räucherstäbchen zu entwickeln, die nun letztendlich alle Geruchsnerven in Harrys und Rons Nase skrupellos töteten. Dazu hatte es eine verdammt einschläfernde Wirkung auf die beiden. Na ja, genau genommen brauchten sie auch sich nicht mehr wirklich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, weil sie zuvor mit den Hausaufgaben, die die grausamsten Folterungen und Tode enthielt eine 1 bekommen und damit ließ Professor Trelawney sie den Rest der Doppelstunde in Ruhe. Parvati und Lavender waren so ziemlich die einzigen, die sich mündlich und unermüdlich zwischen den alles Aufmerksamkeit vernichtenden Reden beteiligten.

Als sie es dann doch schafften, die Stunden ohne große Schlafeinbrüche zu überstehen, fühlten sie sich wunderbar ausgeruht, als sie aus dem Turmzimmer wieder die lange Wendeltreppe nach unten wanderten.

Am Fuß der Treppe wurden sie von einer völlig entgeisterten Hermine empfangen. Sie hatte einen Blick auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten geworfen. Jetzt dämmerte ihr, warum sich alle Schüler so komisch verhalten hatten am Morgen. Auch ein paar Lehrer schienen beunruhigt, aber bei Trelawney müsste schon der Himmel zu Boden stürzen, bis sie ihren Draht in die Realität wieder fand.

„Was ist lo...", versuchte Harry noch zu fragen, als sie ihm den Tagespropheten zuwarf. Parvati, Lavender, Ron und Harry stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf ihn. Der Schock jedoch erwischte jeden den Schüler mit der Selben Wucht.

Auf dem Titelblatt waren 12-14 in schwarze Kutten gekleidete Zauberer und Hexen gezeigt. Harry sprangen sofort drei Gesichter in die Augen. Bei dem ersten, einem fraulichen, wohl einst schönem Gesicht wusste er sofort, dass es sich um Bellatrix Lestrange handelte. Sirius' eigene Cousine, die jedoch gleichzeitig seinen vorzeitigen Tod bescherte. Harry rätselte eine paar Sekunden über die anderen Gesichter, bis ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Vorschlaghammer traf.

Er las langsam und gründlich die Schlagzeile.

„Angriff der Todesser auf ein muggelbewohntes Dorf nahe London – Schock für das Ministerium. Ex-Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge und seine ehemalige oberste Untersekretärin Dolores Jane Umbridge als Todesser entlarvt!"

_**Das war nun Kapitel 13. Ich hoffe ich konnte wieder etwas mehr Spannung hineinbringen. Ich hatte gestern leider keine Möglichkeit zu schreiben, dafür bekommt ihr heute vielleicht zwei Stück, denn es ist, oh Wunder, erst 01:21 Uhr.**_

_**Grüße an die Reviewer:**_

_**Kathleen Potter**_

_**Kissymouse**_

_**Vero**_

_**Fidi**_

_**HPHG-Reader**_

_**Tanne**_

_**&**_

_**Hohnich**_

_**Weiter so!**_


	14. Pläne

Kapitel 14 – Pläne

Am selben Abend kam McGonagall noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, um Harry mitzuteilen, dass der Schulleiter ihn sehen wolle.

Harry verabschiedete sich von Hermine, und seinen Freunden und machte sich mit Professor McGonagall auf den Weg zu den Wasserspeiern, die vor Dumbledores Büro platziert waren. „Popcorn", flötete McGonagall und die Wächter gaben den Weg ins Büro vom Schulleiter frei.

„Ah. Guten Abend, Harry. Du weißt wahrscheinlich warum ich dich hergebeten habe, Richtig?", fragte er.

„Guten Abend, Professor. Ja, ich denke es hängt mit Fudge zusammen?", antwortete Harry.

„Also. Es gibt eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht.", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Die schlechte ist, dass Voldemort nun definitiv Hogwarts attackieren wird. Die gute jedoch ist, dass die Befehlsvollmacht über alle Ministeriums Auroren nun an mich übertragen wurde. In Fudge's vertraulichen Daten wurde entnommen, dass sich der Angriff allerhöchstens noch 1-2 Wochen hinziehen wird. Aber keine Panik nun. Du bist bestens vorbereitet, und überall auf dem Gelände Hogwarts' werden Auroren stationiert sein. Der Orden hat sich darauf geeinigt, dass du und dein engerer Kreis sich auf dem Astronomieturm verschanzen wird. Quasi als letztes Hindernis, falls Voldemort es tatsächlich schaffen sollte den Turm zu erklimmen. Mit dir werden Athur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Ich sein."Beendete er um Harrys Meinung zu hören.

„Hört sich nach einem guten Plan an, aber Sie wissen doch, dass nur Ich mich Voldemort stellen kann, oder?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Allerdings. Wir werden versuchen dir die anderen Probleme vom Hals zu halten. Voldemort jedenfalls, musst du wohl alleine besiegen. Aber ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich, Harry.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Okay..."

„Jedenfalls. Ich werde Morgen nach dem Abendessen allen Schülern mitteilen, dass ihnen freigestellt wird nach Hause zu fahren, solange die Gefahr nicht gebannt ist. Alles andere klären wir sobald es soweit ist. Einverstanden?"

„Ja. Gute Nacht, Professor.", sagte Harry ernst.

„Gute Nacht."

Damit verschwand Harry aus dem Büro und machte sich zurück auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, wo Ron, Ginny und Hermine bereits auf ihn warteten, um ihn kurz danach auszuquetschen.

Und so begann Harry ihnen das eben gehörte zu erzählen. Ron und Ginny schienen schlichtweg geschockt zu sein, doch Hermine blieb eher ruhig und bedächtig.

„Also. Es scheint sich wirklich nicht abwenden zu lassen. Ich werde jedenfalls solange es geht an deiner Seite bleiben.", begann Ron.

„Danke."

„Wir sollten uns wirklich auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Weil die Auroren kein wirkliches Hindernis für die Scharen Voldemorts darstellen werden. Er wird begleitet von mächtigen magischen Kreaturen, die sich gegen die helle Seite verschworen haben.", sagte Hermine so leise, dass sie es kaum verstanden.

Sie schmiedeten weitere Stunden noch Pläne, bis es sich Mitternacht zuwandte, und alle beschlossen schlafen zu gehen. Harry verabschiedete sich von Hermine mit einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss am Treppenfuß zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Er brauchte sie jetzt mehr als je zuvor. Nur mit ihr an seiner Seite, fühlte er sich vollkommen und stark, dachte er bevor er einschlief. Wenn er sie verlieren würde, würde er auch gegen Voldemort verlieren, soviel war ihm klar. Er verspürte nur den gewissen Funken Hoffnung, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Wenn er ihre Liebe spürte.

Nach einer etwas unruhigeren Nacht, erwachte er früh am nächsten Morgen. Er ging duschen und machte sich fürs Frühstück fertig. Er ging mit Hermine in die große Halle. Alles sah so ahnungslos und friedlich aus. Ob es heute Abend nach dem Essen noch genauso war? , fragte er sich, während er sich neben Hermine an den Gryffindortisch setzte.

Auch die Schulstunden waren ungewohnt ruhig. Keiner der Lehrer gab extra viel Hausaufgaben auf, und sogar Snape ließ seine Wut nicht an Ron, Harry oder Neville aus. Der Schultag wandte sich dem Ende zu, und Harry ging noch mal vor dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum um seine Schulsachen abzulegen.

Als er in die große Halle kam, spürte er förmlich eine angespannte Stimmung. Die Schüler hatten also doch mitbekommen, dass irgendetwas nicht normal lief.

Nach dem Abendessen würden sie's wissen, soviel war sicher.

_**Kapitel 14 fertig.**_

_**Dieses Kapitel sollte eigentlich den Anfang des eigentlichen Kampfes darstellen. Bald gibt es wieder längere Kapitel mit mehr Action, dass verspreche ich euch.**_

_**Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, obwohl es wieder eher informativ als persönlich war. Nur wenn ich so weitere mache wie zuvor, würde ich nie zu einem Ende kommen ;).**_

_**Ich versuche deshalb diese Fiction innerhalb der nächsten Tage zu beenden, weil mir schon ein neues Thema im Kopf schwirrt.**_

_**Wie immer noch Grüße an die Reviewer. Und wenn ihr wollt, dass ich länger auf eure Fragen/Reviews eingehe, also folgend der Kapitel, dann schreibt es einfach.**_


	15. Wichtige Mitteilung

_**Author's Notice**_

**Es gab in letzter Zeit kein Update mehr, weil ich nicht dazu gekommen bin zu schreiben.**

**Der Grund dafür ist einfach die Schule. Aber da auf meiner neuen Schule (Informatikhochschule) der gesamte Unterricht auf den Benutzung eines Notebooks aufgebaut wird, werde ich auch in und auf dem Weg zur Schule schreiben können.**

**Ich denke, dass ich die restlichen Kapitel alle fertig schreibe und sie dann an jenem Tag (evtl. 1 Woche) uploaden werde.**

**Ich hoffe es macht euch nicht zuviel aus.**

Just-exiled


	16. Finale

Kapitel 15. – Finale

Wie erwartet reagierte die Schülerschaft schockiert auf Dumbledores Mitteilung, jedoch war dies nur das kleinere Problem, denn Harry Potter, der nach dem Essen früh zu Bett gegangen war, erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einer gereizten Narbe. Für ihn stand fest, dass heute der Tag des Angriffs gekommen war. Alles war vorbereitet, Ordensmitglieder und auch ein paar treue Auroren gingen ihre Patrolien im Schloss und auf den Ländereien. Gegen 17:00 Uhr am Nachmittag war es so weit. Alarmglockengeräusch wehte durch die wenig belebten Korridore der sonst so pulsierenden Schule. Viele Schüler waren abgereist, aber die, die noch da waren, rannten jetzt in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, während sich das Trio mit ihren Begleitern an der Marmortreppe versammelte.

„Harry.", begann Dumbledore, „es ist soweit. Voldemort und seine Truppen befinden sich momentan noch im verbotenen Wald. Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob sie sich noch auf den Angriff vorbereiten. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt nach oben gehen. Und ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, es läuft alles nach Plan."

Gerade als sie oben auf der Plattform des Turmes angekommen waren, ertönte ein helle, eiskalte Stimme, die nur einem gehören konnte. Sie war magisch verstärkt.

„Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Wie habe ich dich doch vermisst, dich und deinen muggelliebenden Narren von Schulleiter.", ließ Voldemort verlauten.

Dumbledore ignorierte seine Worte vollkommen. Er stand nur da, sehr konzentriert.

„Dort unten steht eine Mischung aus Riesen, Dementoren und Werwölfen...", flüsterte Lupin.

„Harry Potter! Willst du dich freiwillig stellen, oder wartest du lieber bis ich dieses jämmerliche Schloss in Schutt und Asche gelegt habe. Antworte mir!", rief Voldemort.

Stille.

„Gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt. ANGRIFF!", kreischte Voldemort und seine Horden an Kreaturen flankiert von ein paar Todessern rannten los.

Oben am Schloss öffneten sich kleine Luken, und Auroren empfingen die Angreifer mit üblen Schockzaubern. Sie setzten einige außer Gefecht, mussten jedoch selbst auch Opfer melden. Sie zogen sich ins innere des Schlosses zurück und bildeten einen Wall aus gut 20 Zauberern vor der großen Marmortreppe.

Kurze Zeit später flog auch schon die große schwere Flügeltür des Schlosses aus, und sofort verbreitete sich eine beißende Kälte. Die schätzungsweise 8-9 Dementoren schwebten leise und langsam auf die Verteidiger zu.

Sofort jagten sie Patroni auf die dunklen Geschöpfe. Mit Erfolg. Die Dementoren waren schnell geschlagen, aber nun kam es Hart. Vier Werwölfe kamen gedeckt von Todessern in die Halle gesprungen. Die vordere Reihe war schnell außer Gefecht.

Es brach eine wilde Schlacht aus. In der die Todesser mindestens so viele Verluste zu beklagen hatte, wie auch die Verteidiger.

Nachdem die Barrikade vor Treppe durchbrochen war. Standen auf Seiten Voldemort nur noch ein Werwolf und seine treuen Todesser Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange und Peter Pettigrew.

Die Schwarzmagier bahnten sich ihren Weg bis zum Fuße des Turms. Wieder ertönte Voldemorts Stimme.

„Harry mein Junge. Entweder du kommst jetzt runter und stellst sich, oder ich werde deine törichte Beschützertruppe ebenfalls vernichten müssen.

Stille.

„Harry, Ron, Hermine. Ihr bleibt solange hinten, bis wir etwas sagen. Lupin, du kümmerst dich um deinesgleichen. Wir anderen kümmern uns um die Todesser."

Fußgetrappel war zu vernehmen, und kurze Zeit später hielten die Schritte inne.

Sie waren oben angekommen, und nur noch eine Tür trennte die beiden Parteien von einander.

Die Tür flog aus dem Rahmen und der Werwolf stürzte auf die Platform. Er wurde sofort von Remus Lupin in beschlag genommen. Ihm folgte die Gruppe der Todesser noch bevor Rudolphus Lestrange sich schützen konnte, trafen ihn zwei Schockzauber von Athur Weasley und Dumbledore mitten auf die Brust. Er fiel zu Boden.

Jedoch wurden Kingsley Shacklebolt und ebenfalls Arthur Weasley kurz danach selber geschockt. Moody übernahm sofort Lucius Malfoy. Beide beharkten sich mit eisernem Willen. Schließlich, als Malfoy einem Schocker Moody's ausgewichen war, konterte er mit dem Impedimentazauber, dem Lähmungszauber. In dem selben Moment, als Lucius triumphal aufschrie, wandte der feindliche Werwolf sich für eine Sekunde von Lupin ab und warf einen Blick auf den Todesser. Diesen Moment nutzte der ehemalige Professer und versetzte ihm einen Faustschlag auf das Kinn mit all seiner Werwolfskraft. Den kalt erwischten Werwolf hob es von den Beinen, er flog ein paar Meter und krachte mit voller Wucht gegen eine Steinmauer. Er blieb liegen.

Nun trat auch seine Lordschaft höchstpersönlich aus dem Schatten. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs Marke Phönixfeder schleuderte er Lupin gegen eine Wand, er blieb ebenfalls verletzt am Kopf liegen. Einen Moment später beföderte Dumbledore ohne ein Wort Lucius Malfoy vom Turm. Man vernahm einen jähen Aufschlag.

Dumbledore stürzte sich auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler Tom Riddle. Die Zeit nutzten Harry Ron und Hermine und attackierten zur selben Zeit Bellatrix Lestrange mit drei verschiedenen Zaubern. Rons und Hermines konnte sie noch ausweichen, doch nachdem sie den hasserfüllten Stuporschrei Harrys noch vernehmen konnte, wurde ihre auch sofort Schwarz vor Augen. Sie wurde frontal am Kopf erwischt und flog quer durch den Raum.

Dann geschah etwas, was nicht vorhergesehen war. Dumbledore setzte eine Körperklammer auf Voldemort und es sah für einen Moment so aus, als wäre es vorbei. Doch dann erschien wie aus dem nichts eine Schlange aus Voldemorts Zauberstab und biss Dumbledore in den Rechten Arm. Dumbledore sackte ohne ein Wort zusammen und lehnte sich an die Mauer. Die Schlange war wieder verschwunden.

„Dumbledore, du glaubtest wirklich du könntest mich, Lord Voldemort besiegen? Du dachtest Lord Voldemort würde sich von einem alten Narren besiegen lassen? Falsch gedacht. Und nun stirb! Avada Kedavra!", schrie der dunkle Lord.

Ein greller Blitz raste auf Dumbledore zu, aber mit einer kurzen Stichflamme erschien Fawkes in der Schussbahn des Zaubers und wurde getroffen. Es strauchelte zu Boden, aussehend wie ein schwarzes Häufchen Asche. In seinen schwarzen Füßen jedoch, hielt er das Schwert Godric Gryffindors. Aber es blieb unbemerkt von Protagonisten und Antigonist.

Ohne ein Wort schwang Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und ein weiß blitzender Schleier bildete sich um Harry, Voldemort und Fawkes.

„Zeit zu sterben, Potter Junior. Stirb wie es deine räudigen Eltern auch getan haben.", flüsterte Voldemort.

Harry antwortete nicht.

„Crucio!", schalte es in kalter Stimme und ein violetter Faden flog Richtung Harry.

Harry sprang aus dem weg, und der Zauber verfehlte ihn.

„Stupor!", „Petrificus Totalus!", „Impedimenta", brüllte Harry zurück. Auf so eine schnelle Zauberrate war Voldemort nicht eingestellt. Er wirkte einen Moment überrascht. Einen Moment zu viel. Er wehrte den Schocker und die Klammer mit einem Protegoschildzauber ab. Aber der Lähmzauber traf genau seine Brust. Er wurde auf den Rücken geschleudert und blieb reglos liegen.

Derweil hatte Harry ein kaltes blitzen von Stahl vernommen. Er sah das Schwert Gryffindors. Er hob es auf und ging langsam auf Voldemort zu.

Hermine schaute schon gar nicht mehr zu, und klammerte sich an Rons Schulter, die schon Blau anzulaufen schien, durch Hermines verkrampfte Umarmung.

„Tom. Siehst du es denn nicht ein? Die dunkle Seite wird nicht siegen.", sprach Harry selbst verwundert von seiner festen Stimme.

Voldemort schnaubte verächtlich. „Nagini!"zischte Voldemort auf Parsel. Doch Harry auf den Schlangentrick eingestellt. Noch in der Luft hieb er die Schlange mit dem Schwert in zwei.

Voldemort schrie gellend auf. Anscheinend spürte er den Schmerz der Schlange.

Harry setzte das Schwert auf den regungsunfähigen Voldemort an. Genau über das Herz.

Auf einmal packte ihn die Angst. Nein er konnte nicht einfach so einen Menschen töten, egal wer er war.

„Ich wusste es Potter, du würdest es niemals schaffen einen Menschen umzubringen. Du bist einfach zu schwach und naiv.", zischte Voldemort.

„Harry... tu es.", knirschte der verwundete Dumbledore.

„Ja, Harry du musst es tun!", rief Ron.

Harry blickte hinüber.

In dem Moment drehte sich auch wieder Hermine zu Harry. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Es sah aus, als würden sie wortlos kommunizieren. Bis Hermine leicht nickte.

Harry rammte die Klinge in das Herz des dunklen Lords. Schwarzes Blut strömte. Ein ohrenzerfetzender Schrei ging vom Lord aus.

Kurz darauf war es vorbei. Der dunkle Lord zerfiel zu Asche, und Harry viel erschöpft zu Boden.

_**Ende**_


End file.
